Harry's Angel
by fan-freak121
Summary: I adopted the fic from Silver Woman. Draco Malfoy is nice and popular but what happens when he catches the school's bad boy Harry Potter eye?
1. Chapter 1

A/N I adopted this fic from Silver Woman

Summary: No Magic..Draco's life in Hogwarts is perfect. He's cute. He's nice. He's popu;ar. But what happens when he caught the attention of the Hogwarts bad boy? Will he be able to claim the bad boy?

Raiting: Pg 13 to R later

Pairing Harry and Draco, Ron and Hermione, Blaise and Pansy

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter so you don't sue!

Chapter 1: Enter Draco Malfoy

"Ahh... I miss you my dear." Draco said while facing the Hogwarts university main gate. He took a deep breath and entered the gate.

"Hey Draco wait up."

"Hey Blaise." Draco stopped and waited for Blaise.

"Hey to you too. How was your vacation?" Blaise asked as soon as he reached Draco. He's been Draco's best friend since they were five. He and Draco are two of the most popular guys at Hogwarts University.

"Where are the others?" Blaise asked.

"Ron and Hermione will be a bit late, They said they will meet us at the usual spot. I think they were snogging somewhere in the school." He laughs.

"Man... It's too early to snog. I mean they had plenty of time last vacation." He said with envy. He and Draco walked to the grounds and sat on the popular table. The only tables close to a big tree that provides as a shade on a hot sunny day.

"Don't worry my dear Blaise. Pansy will be here soon." Draco said as he sat down.

"Yeah., I'm so pissed that she had to go at that stupid wedding" Blaise replied as he too sat down.

"Now now Blaise, don't pout. People can see you" Draco laughs. "Besides how would you feel if for example I don't atten your wedding?"

"I would have killed you." Blaise answered. "Damn you Draco don't you ever get angry or sad?"

"Now.. why would you want me to be angry or sad?" Draco laughed.

"So you would be normal like the rest of us." Both Draco and Blaise laghed at this.

"Draco...Blaise..." Pansy greeted them as soon as she arrives.

"Hey.." Draco said with a big grin.

"Hi babe..." Blaise said as she greeted her with a hug and a kiss.

"How's the wedding?"

"Oooh... It was very nice my aunt..." Pamsy said excitedly.

Draco could feel someone was watching him from behind. He turned around and saw nobody. He shrugged and listened to Pansy.

"And I caught the bouguet." Pansy ended.

"How nice.." Blaise said softly.

Pansy narrowed her eyes at Blaise but suddenly smiled when she saw somebody coming.

"Ron...Hermione." She yelled. "Over here."

Ron shook his head. "Damn you're loud." Pansy harrumphed at this.

"Just kidding Pans. Hey Draco, Blaise" he greeted each with a high five.

"Now now Ron be nice" Hermione greeted Pansy with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello boys sorry we're late."

"Yeah right..we're almost late coz the two of you wasn't done snogging." Draco smirked.

Hermione stuck out her tongue.

"Oh... very mature Ms. Granger."

"Well somebody is in a good mood."

Draco flipped her off.

"Very eloguent Mr. Malfoy."

The group laughed loudly.

"We have to go guys we're going to be late at chem... and even though Snape is my uncle he won't let us slip off that easy." Draco said as he stood up. He walked back to the school and the rest followed him

They just arrived and took seats at the back besides the window when Professor Snape came in.

"Welcome to the sixth year chemistry. You will learn the history of each chemist, how to mix chemicals and what the results of certain chemicals when..." He stoppeed talking when someone came in. Everybody looked at the new comer

End Chapter 1: Review please.


	2. Chapter 2 Enter Harry Potter

Chapter 2: Enter Harry Potter _**thoughts**_

Harry entered the room ignoring the professor and the students who looked at him. He sat by the door and glanced at Draco then looked at the professor.

"Good to see you join us, Mr. Potter." Professor Snape said icily.

Harry just yawned. This seemed to irritate the professor more.

"Detention, Mr. Potter. Here after school." He said.

"Is that all?" Harry asked. Boredome shown in his voice.

"No." The professor fumed and glared at Harry. "You will have detention for two weeks."

And after that you will clean the chemistry lab everyday until your detention stops."

Harry glared at his professor.

"No comebacks, ?" Professor Snape said smirking.

"No Sir."

"Good." The professor then continued to lecture. Harry just sat there not listening wirh his elbow on the desk and his head resting on his hand. He was looking at a beautiful blonde boy who was whispering at somebody he didn't know. The blonde looked like a angel with his yellow halo. His silver eyes goes perfect with his pale skin. He saw the blond earlier when he and his friends sat by the tree and he was enchanted by the way he talked and laughed. His breath was caught in his throat when Draco smiled at whatever the other person said.

'He smiles so beautifully,' his smile lights up his whole face making him more angelic than ever.

He was so buse looking at Draco and was delighted when said boy looked at him. His eyes looked confused and a but scared. Harry just stared at Draco then Draco looked again in the front.

"..."

Harry blinked. "What?"

"Can you tell me what is so intersting out the window that it captured your interst more than this lecture?" Snape inquired.

"Everyrthing is more intersting than your lecture." He answers angrily, the bastard disturbed his observation on his angel. _**"At least my angel is looking at me right now." **_

Every student in the classroom gasps at this.

"Remove yourself from my room and march to the principal's office" The professor yells.

"Gladly" Harry stood up and looked at Draco and gives him a wink, Draco swallows.

Harry then walked to the door, turned around and gave a bow before closing the door.

_**'I must find out who he is. I must speak with Crabbe later.' **_ Harry thinks while walking towards the principal's office.

After the talk with the principal, Harry went to the rooftop hoping to find Crabbe and Goyle. His trip wasn't wasted he saw his two cronies lying back and enjoying the sun.

"You two will be burnt to crisp if you continue doing that." He said.

"How's your first class boss?" Crabbe asks.

"Fine I got detention till next week and I got thrown out of the bloody classroom."

"That good then?" Goyle remarks.

"Yeah." The three laughs.

"I want you to find some information for me." Harry says after the laughter subsides.

"What is it?" Goyle said.

"It's not a what."

"Whio then?" Grabbe asked. Curiosity perked up. Their boss asked for information on somebody when Harry had a plan to make the poor individual's life in Hogwarts a living hell

"Draco Malfoy" He says.

End chapter 2: Review please. 


	3. Chapter 3 Draco's problem

Chapter 3: Draco's Problem

Draco was very uneasy during his chemistry class. The guy, Harry Potter, Known as the bad boy at Hogwarts, kept staring at him during the whole clsdd. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Blaise." He whispers.

"What? Shut up Drake. You know better than to whisper in class. Specially your uncle's class. Blaise whispers carefully.

"I know. I know. It's just that he keeps staring at me. Look at him. Don't face him. Look at him at the corner of your eye."

"Yeah you're right. Why is he doing that?" Blaise wonders.

"I don't know. Makes me nervous though."

"Relax We'll protct you."

"Thanks" Draco beams. He looked a bit at Harry then continued listening to the lecture. "_**Oh oh he was caught not listening. This should be intersting **_Draco thinks to himself.

"..Mr. Potter."

"What?"

"Can you tell me what is so intersting by the window that it captured your interst more than this lecture?" His uncle asked. "_**He's pissed already that boy shouldn't say anything. **_Draco thinks worridly.

"Everthing is more intersting than your lecture." He heard the boy reply. Draco looked at the boy, shocked. "_**He's insane. I know that now."**_

"Remove yourself from my room and march to the principal's office." The professor yelled. _**Yep my uncle is very pissed.**_

"Gladly." The boy stood up and winked at Draco. _**Did I just imagine that? No. I didn't. He winked at me. But why?" **_Draco thought nervously. Harry left the room after bowing. _**I think I might be in trouble."**_ Draco thought to himself.

"Did you see that guy at chem? He's rude." Pansy said as they walked to the cafeteria.

"I agree." Hermione said nodding.

"Well I think he's nuts." Draco remarked. Blaise and Ron nod.

"Everybody knows better than to get Snape riled up. And yet he did it anyway." Ron said.

"He sure has a lot of guts." Blaise said.

"Yeah." Draco replied. They reach the cafeteria and order their food. They sit at the popular table and then continue to talk. "What do you gius have next?" Draco asked.

"Math then Arts. No more after that." Hermione said.

"Gym and literature. Than no more." Ron replied.

"Math and Gym." Pansy winced. She hated Gym. "Then go home."

"Gym and Computer." Blaise stated. "Done."

"And I got Arts then Math then no more." Draco sighed. "I guess I'll see you at the tree."

"Cheer up mate. You'll be fine. Ron encouraged.

"I'm kind of worried about that Potter guy." Draco said.

"I know," Pansy started. "I walk with you to class. It's on my corrider anyway."

"Then I'll walk you to you next class." Hermione added.

"No no I'll be fine. I'll just meet you at the tree after class." Draco said.

"Are you sure?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Fine.. we'll meet at the tree after class okay. Keep your phones open." Blaise said.

A bunch of nods and 'yes' were given then th group seperated to go to their next class.

Draco was walking towards the Arts room when somebody tapped him on the shoulder.

Draco turned around and was greeted by a pair of emerald green eyes.

End of chapter three. Reviews are like chocolate you can't get enough. __


	4. Chapter 4 The meeting

Chapter 4: The Meeting

Harry was just finished talking to Crabbe and Goyle when he saw Draco walking in the hall. _**'Hmmm.. My angel is alone... in a hallway..what to do' **_Harry smirked. He catched up to the blonde and taps him on the shoulder. The boy turns around and goes a few steps back. Harry smiled.

"Hi.. I'm Harry Potter" '_**That's right introduce yourself later than shag him senseless" **_

he thought to himself. He presented his hand and waited for Draco to take it.

Draco narrowed his eyes in suspicion but shook his hand and introduced himself anyway.

"Draco Malfoy." He said letting go of Harry's hanfd quickly as if the touch burned him. _**'Why is this guy suddenly talking to me?' **_

Harry smirked and said "I know."

"So how come you you came to me if you knew?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"Just want to meet the famous Draco Malfoy." Harry said with a fake shrug.

"And?" Draco prometed.

"Are you always this friendly when someone new comes to you?" Harry smirked. '_**This one will take some time to break..good..I love it when they play hard to get.'**_

"No because nobody comes to me." Draco sneers.

"Why? I think you're nice and attractive." Harry said while looking at Draco with meaning.

Draco knew that look since he recived it before and it didn't end nicely at all.

"I see... if you'll excuse me.." The blonde turned around to continue to go to his class when he was stopped by a arm that wrapped itself onto his waist.

"No need to be ruse...angel." Harry whispered in his ear as he pulled the blonde, his back leaning on Harry's chest. He could smell Draco's cologne and he liked it.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Draco said panicking. He struggled to get the arm off his waist but it was no use. Harry's grip was too tight. Not to tight to make him gasp for breath but tight enough to not release Draco. Draco's heart begain to beat faster when he felt Harry's other arm brushing his hair to expose his neck.

"Nothing." Harry said and then added almost as a afterthought "yet."

"Let go of me."

"I think not. It's not always that I capture an angel and have him in my arms is it?' Harry murmed in his neck.

"I said let go of me." Draco nearly shouted really paincky now.

"I will. Don't worry. It won't do that the great Draco Salazar Malfoy.." Draco stiffened at hearing his full name."Miss his class." Harry continued.

"How do you know my whole name?" Draco asked wide eyed. "Nobody knows my middle name."

Harry chuckled as he said "I have a few tricks in my sleeve" as he licked Draco's neck.

This woke the blonde out of his shock. He trashed against Harry's embrace.

"I. SAID. LET. GO. Of. Me." He stomped on Harry's foot hard. He relished in Harry's yelp and he ran without looking back.

Harry stood up after nursing his poor foot. _**'My angel has spunk'**_ he snickered. He looked at his running angel and said 'you will be mine Malfoy." He smiled evily.

Draco ran and ran until he thought he couldn't run anymore. He had just arrived a few minutes into his Art class. He stood up and arranged his hair and clothes in his perfect little way, chin up and walked to the door. '_**Good the teacher isn't here yet' **_

He sat at the back seat besides the window ignoring the longing gaze his classmates, both boys and girls, were giving him. He yawned boringly. Half the room gasped mostly boys. He rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness behavior.

The door opened and his eyes looked at the teacher. He raised his eyebrows while looking at the teacher. The man had light brown hair and was dressed nicely. It was obvious that the man values comfort rather than style.

"Good morning class. Please take you're seats." The man's voice was soft.

_**This dude won't be yelling that's for sure.' **_Draco thought as the students finally stopped looking at him and took their seats. Though some still glanced at him.

"Keep your books and pencils in your bag. We will only be introducing ourselves in this period. I'm Remus Lupin. I'll be you're teacher in Art. Since I'm new I would like you to stand up and state you're name and tell me something about yourself's. Professor Lupin instructed.

Many of the kids groaned. However there were some girls and boys that looked at him hungrily.

Everybody stood up and introduced themselves. When it was Draco's turn, he brushed some of his bangs out of his eyes and smirked. This caused some sighs from his classmates.

"The name is Draco Malfoy sir. I like Literature and Chemistry. I like Shakespeare's plays and I also like badminton. But I'm not good at it. Draco lied. He was the president of the badminton club.

"Really? I'm aware that you are the president of the bagminton club here at Hogwarts." Remus said with a raised eyebrow.

Draco raises his eyebrow at this. '_**He looked at my personal file. This is intersting.'**_

"I am sir. But I still think I'm not good enough. I still need to work out and train to be better at it."

"Very good Mister Malfoy. I value your dedicatiob on your work. I hope you will like my class."

"Somehow I think I will Professor." Draco answered.

"Good." Lupin smiled. "You may sit down Mister Malfoy. Next?"

"Harry Potter."

Draco frozes at this. He turns around and he sees the same green eyes looking at him that was just in the hallway.

End chapter 4 Review please. They make me happy.


	5. Chapter 5: Escape and Mask

A/N Thanks to all those that have put this story on their favorite story on their account!

A/N Don't worry I won't leave this story; speaking of which if there are other stories that you liked pm me and leave me a messeage if it has been adbandon with along with the website. Okay? Anyway on with the story

_**'thoughts'**_

Chapter 5: Escape and Mask

Harry grinned at Draco when he saw the blonde look at him in shock. _**I bet you didn't expect to see me so soon did you angel?'**_

He continued while still looking at the blonde. "I like Math and I don't play sports."

Draco recovered when Harry started speaking and he sat down.

_**'He's in this class? Oh my God. I'm Doomed.'**_

He never looked back at Harry. Instead he continued to stare at Lupin silently. Until the bell rung.

"Okay that's all I'll see you all next week." Lupin said.

Draco picked up his things and hurridly left the room. He was still walking when he felt an arm on his shoulder. He brushed the hand off his shoulder and backed up against the wall. He was relieved when he saw that it was just Pansy and Hermione.

"Hey are you okay? You seem kind of jumpy today. Hermione asked in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm sorry about that."

"Well..it's okay we just got out of Math class. You might want to behave in that one. Professor Sinatra was irritated

. I don't know why though." Hermione hinted.

"Thanks for the tip." Draco said. "I'll just smile at her and she'll be putty in my hands" he joked. The girls rolled their eyes at him.

"Yeah well enough with the chat. I'm late for Gym" Pansy said.

"Yeah I'm late for Art. I hope the teacher there isn't as bad as Sinatra." Hermione said.

"You don't have to worry, Lupin is a great teacher. But I have to go too I'm late for Math." Draco replied to lessens Hermione's worries. Luckily for Draco his comment worked.

"Is he really? We'll I'm excited to meet him already."

"Will you go already, you're making me late." Draco jokes. Both girls giggle and kissed him on both cheeks.

"Ah I'm popular with the ladies today." Draco added playfully.

To which they both playfully slap him on the arm. They said there farewells and went to their own classrooms.

Draco arrived to the Math room a few minutes early, he chose the chair besides the window and looked out on the field. He yawned lazily and blinked. Harry was in the field.

'_**Why is he looking at me?'**_

Draco was so shocked he couldn't move his eyes away. Panic was beating wildly in his chest.

It was Harry who broke their gaze and instead of leering at Draco when he had taken to talking to the two guys walking towards him. Draco sat down and tried to calm down; luckily at the same moment Professor Sinatra entered the room to start the lesson.

"Man I thought that class would never end." Draco said as he walked toward the tree that he was meeting the others at.

"Enjoy your class angel?"

Draco stopped in his tracks. He looked back and saw Harry leaning on the wall.

_**'How did he get there? I didn't even see him move.'**_

He looked around and his heart started to beat faster as he noticed that they were alone in the corrider.

Harry chuckled. "No need to be scared angel." He said as he walked to Draco.

Draco had taken to the tactic of taking a step back to every step Harry took a step forward. When he felt the wall at the back of his legs he tried to run but it was too late. Harry was now in front of him. Both of Harry's arms placed near Draco's sides preventing Draco from running anywhere.

"What do you want?" Draco asked trying to sound confident while thinking of a way to get out of this situation.

Harry grinned making Draco panic more. "You."

Draco's brain had suddenly slowed. "W-what?"

"I said I want you, Angel." Harry repeated. He then leaned forwards and kissed Draco.

Draco was frozen before his brain shouted at him to move away. He struggled on Harry's grip but Harry's arm tightened around him preventing him from moving. He gasped and Harry took this as a invitation and slipped his tongue into Draco's mouth. Draco bit the offending intruder hard. Making Harry yelp in pain and shock and releasing Draco. He turned to glare at him but stopped when he saw the tears coming from Draco's silver eyes. Anger bubbled up inside him and before he knew what was happening Draco had his hand back and whipped it over the offending boy's face. The sound of the action echoed through the hall. Harry was holding his cheek were Draco had slapped him and looked at the blonde. White-hot anger erupted through Draco and without wiping a single tear away he spun on his heal and walked away, robes biling in his wake. The only thing left in the corrider was a shocked Harry Potter holding his face were Draco had slapped him.

Draco kept walking, trying to keep calm. Blaise who had just walked out of the Computer class saw Draco.

"Hey Drake." He called out.

Draco stopped walking and looked for his best friend. When he saw were the boy was, he could control his emotions no more, and before he knew it he was crying on his friend's shoulder.

Blaise who was shocked just hugged him awkwardly. He then noticed people around him. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" He barked at them. The people stiffened and continued walking. He looked at his friend who was still crying.

"Hey buddy what's wrong? Plwase tell me."

Draco just shook his head. "Please just tell me Draco so I know who to kill." Blaise said.

"It just won't do if I kill the wrong person." Blaise added on trying and failing and lighten the mood.

"Not here." Draco whispered. His sobs subsiding.

"Ok let's go to the tree and talk about it okay?" Blaise asked.

"No..I'm sorry..just..just give me a moment." Draco said in his shoulder. Blaise just stroked Draco's back and waited for him to calm down.

"Okay.I'm okay now." Draco said. He let go of Blaise and smiled angelically at him.

Blaise just shook his head. "You really amaze me Draco."

Draco just smirked at him. "Let's go we have to meet the rest of the gang at the tree."

"Yeah sure."

They walk towards the tree. Before they reach their destination Blaise stops Draco.

"You will tell me when you are ready right?" He asked unsurly.

"I will Blaise."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

End chapter 5. Yeah I'm on a roll. Any questions commits or concerns or anything else just leave a review.

A/N did you hear about the shooting in Arizona? That was really sad. People nowdays. lol and I'm 18 and I'm speaking like I'm 30. No offense to people who are thirty. Anyway hit the blue button you know you want to.


	6. Chapter 6 Draco's History

Chapter 6: Draco's History

Draco's crying escapade was all over the school the next morning. The rumours were flying around. From Draco pricking his finger in the home economics class to Draco's expulsion from the university. Draco tended to ignore the rumours. Ron however wasn't. As soon as he saw another group of freshmen looking at Draco, he exploded.

"YOU WILL STOP THIS NONSEN0CE GOSSIPING OR YOU'LL WISH YOU HAVE NEVER ENTERED THIS SCHOOL" Ron shouted at the group. The group just nodded and ran away some of them crying.

Draco chuckled "Easy Ron… Hogwarts might not have freshmen next year if you keep it up"

"Bloody first years" Ron muttered still glaring at them as they walked toward the lockers. Classes had finished for the day and Ron and Draco were on their way to meet the others at the tree. But they decided to go to the lockers first.

"Ron relax that rumour will disappear after a while" Draco said trying to calm down the red head.

"If you would just tell us what happened, we would have killed the guy and all wouldl be bloody fine." Ron said irritatingly. Draco never told them what happened. He thought it was pointless and he should have never make a big deal out of it.

"Ron this isn't the first time this has happened." Draco said calmly. "And I want to save a poor soul today. I don't want to remember what happened last year." He sighed.

"So you sacrifice your own flesh for this idiot who did something to you, and still you want to save this idiot?" he asked. At Draco's nod, he shook his head at his odd friend. And then he added "and the twat deserved it. It's a good thing we discovered that bet before he got you." He said protectively.

Draco sighed. He remembered Cedric. He was cute and intelligent and very gentle. He showered Draco with gifts and flowers and treated Draco like royalty. Draco liked it when Cedric would surprise him every time with a chocolate or a letter in his locker.

Draco was going to accept Cedric's affection when one of Cedric's friends talked loudly about the bet. Unaware that Draco was around; he told some of his friends that he had a bet with Cedric. This bet was that Cedric would woo Draco and then bed him when they are an item then leave him afterwards.

At this point Draco couldn't take it anymore, he walked up to the blabbermouth and he discovered that it was Justin Flinch-Fletchy. He smirked at the boy and said, "Thanks for the tip Flinch-Fletchy. Now I should return the favour. Run". The boy didn't need to be told twice he run away as fast as he could.

Draco then ran and went to find Pansy who filled in the rest of the gang of Draco's situation, while Draco was crying on her shoulder.

After a few days Draco finally calmed down. The four-planned revenge they didn't tell Draco what they did but Cedric transferred school after. Flinch-Fletchy also transferred after a very humiliating episode in class.

Draco's reminiscing was stopped when they reached the lockers. He opened his locker and was shocked when he saw three red roses in it. With a card that said

'You taste better than any chocolate. Thank you'

Draco's eyes narrowed. 'How dare he.' He thought. Ron who just finished at his own locker asked, "Who is that from?" he frowned. "It's not from the mysterious idiot isn't it?"

"It was."

"So who is it?"

"Doesn't matter," he drawled. He threw the roses at the nearest dustbin and closed his locker. "Come on. The others are waiting for us at the tree."

As they were walking towards the tree Ron spoke.

"You know it would save you a lot of trouble if you just tell us what happened".

"Ron" he sighed, "I appreciate what you guys are doing but I'm fine. I promise if things get worse I'll definitely tell you what happened"

"So you will wait for things to happen before you tell us? What if you get a cut? What if you're mobbed? What if you get humiliated? Raped? Kidnapped? What if you get killed? The red head babbled and babbled and turned paler and paler until Draco could take it no longer. He laughed.

"IT IS NOT FUNNY!" Ron shouted. A few students looked at him. Ron just glared at them and they all looked away.

"You have quite an imagination Ron" Draco was still laughing until they reached the tree.

Ron was glaring at his blond friend "I hate you" he said.

Draco snickered "don't. I love you Ron"

Ron fumed and continued to glare then finally he smiled. Ron couldn't really get mad at Draco even if he wanted to. "Yeah… yeah… enough laughing you look like a nut" Draco snickered.

"Well it's nice to see our prince happy" pansy said.

Blaise nods "care to tell us what happened?"

Ron filled the trio at what he and Draco were talking about. The trio just shook their head at Draco's angelic nature and lack of taste for revenge. When Ron got to the point of his early babble the trio laughed till their stomach hurts.

"IT IS NOT FUNNY" he yelled.

"Hey you already said that." Draco laughed again. Ron glared at them and finally he laughed as well.

"Really Ron you worry too much. You know that Draco is safe," Hermione said.

"Thanks you guys" Draco said appreciatively.

"Shut up. We look out for each other," Blaise said as the other three nodded in agreement.

"We did before and we will always."

Draco smiled "yes we will. We always will."

**End Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7 Enter Tom Riddle

Chapter 7: Enter Tom Riddle

He leaned back to the wall and thought hard on how to make his dragon notice him.. 'Weird. I never felt anything like this before. It was always talk and fuck. But now… it's not.'

He saw a flash on his left and thought he got caught on camera, but when he looked, there was no camera. It was much better. He saw his dragon.

His dragon, walking to the lockers. He decided to follow him. His friend umm… ran? No… it's Ron. He recognized him being one of his best friends. Ron was talking loudly. He couldn't help but over hear.

"If you would just tell us what happened, we would have killed the guy and all would be bloody fine." Ron said.

"Ron this isn't the first time this happened. And I want to save a poor soul today. I don't want to remember what happened last year." His angel answered.

Harry frowned at this. _**His angel didn't tell his friends? Harry thought that his angel would tell his friends and Harry would have died. **_But instead his angel saved him. _**'He really is my angel.'**_ Harry thought. _**Wait a minute…last year? Someone tried to hurt his angel last year? 'How come I wasn't aware of this? I have to remember this and avenge my angel**_.'

"So you sacrifice your own flesh for this idiot who did something to you, that I don't even know what mind you, and still you want to save this idiot?" Ron said.

He saw his angel nod. _**'Aah… my angel you must have liked me or else you'd have told everybody.'**_

Ron continued "and the twat deserved it. It's a good thing we discovered that bet before he got you."

Harry leaned back at the wall. _**'What did that bastard do to my Draco? I really have to know who that idiot is.' **_Harry sighed. _**'Ron and the others are protective of Draco. I have to be careful.' **_Harry looked back at Ron and Draco. He continued following them at a safe distance when he saw them walking again.

He saw them walk to the lockers. Harry was nervous _**'what will he think when he looks inside and spy's my surprise?' **_he saw Draco opened his locker and his eyes went wide. Ron asked him whom it came from and Draco said "doesn't matter", and threw the flowers at the nearest trash bin.

Harry saw Draco throw his flowers and he smirked. _**'So my dragon is going to fight back'. **_He turned around and went to think at his usual place. The roof.

Draco was walking to his first class today. _**'I'm alone again' he sighed 'I hope that the teacher in Literature isn't boring like that Binns guy last year.'**_

"Excuse me…"

Draco turns around and his eyes meet a familiar Dark haired boy with the deepest black eyes he ever seen. "Tom?" He said disbelievingly.

"Yo… Draco" Tom Riddle greeted "I know I'll always recognize that platinum hair of yours."

Draco laughed. He hugged the boy in greeting and pulled back. "What are you doing here?"

Tom chuckled. "Surprised?"

Draco and tom stopped when they heard a growl from somewhere. Draco paled when he realized who that might be. He tried to ignore it and smiled at his friend. "Yeah I am. What are you doing here?"

"My family just moved in last week. Today I'm here to go to the principals office to get my papers done so I can study here." Tom said.

Draco punched the boy playfully. "You bastard. You never said that you moved in."

"I wanted to surprise you."

"We'll it worked. Come on… I'll go with you to the principal's office. It's the least I could do… " Draco said humbly.

"Enough with the good deeds Malfoy." Tom teased.

Draco laughed. "I can't wait for you to meet my new friends here."

"You have friends?" Tom said with wide eyes.

"I am capable of having friends you know." Draco growled.

"Shut up Draco. I'm just messing with you." Tom said.

Draco stuck his tongue out at tom. "You're mean," he pouted.

Tom and Draco laughed. They continue to walk to the principal's office. Draco never noticed that someone was watching him.

When Harry saw Draco walking to his class, he decided to catch up to the blond but he stopped when another boy with dark hair got to Draco first. What surprises him more is the friendly attitude Draco showed to the stranger. Draco even hugged him for Pete's sake.

_**'Who is this guy?'**_ Harry growled. He must have been loud since Draco and the new guy heard him. He quickly hid behind a wall. _**'Oops…'**_

"My family just moved in last week. Today I'm here to go to the principal's office to get my papers done so I can study here." He heard the other boy say.

_**'Ahh… a new student. And he's making moves on my angel.'**_ He frowned._** 'Draco must have known him for him to hug that guy. Damn it just what I need another competitor for my angels attention.'**_ He stomped away from the wall when he saw his angel and the guy walk towards the principal's office. _**'I have to talk to that guy before he destroys my chances with Draco. '**_He growled and stomp back to the roof.

(Lunch)

"Come on Tom I can't wait for you to meet the gang." Draco said excitedly as they walk to 'the table'.

"Hold on their dude… they won't go anywhere." Tom said grinning as he followed the blond.

As soon as Draco saw Blaise and the others he dragged Tom with him towards the group.

"Hey… guys," he said with a wave.

"This is Tom Riddle. He's a very good friend of mine. His parents and mine are very good friends." As a chorus of hey and hi's greet the dark haired boy.

"And these are my friends" Draco continued. "The boy with a fire on his head and freckles on his face is Ron Weasley." Ron stuck out his tongue at Draco and shook Tom's hand.

"The other boy with dark hair is a very strange fellow who likes everything blue…"

"Hey" Blaise said.

"And a major fan of the anything that is connected to basketball is Blaise Zabini" Draco winked at Blaise. Blaise just shook his head at his friend and shook tom's hand.

"And…"

"That's enough Draco. You are by far the worst person to give introductions" Pansy said.

Draco pouted then smiled. "I'm just teasing". Tom laughed and coughed when Draco glared at him.

"Yeah… yeah whatever. I'm Hermione Granger and she is Pansy Parkinson." Hermione said.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm amazed that Draco didn't drive you crazy yet." Tom said with a grin.

"Oh… we manage… Draco is irritating, annoying and very whiny but we love him anyways." Blaise said.

"Thanks" Draco said beaming as he and Tom sat on the table.

"But we will kill him if he keeps any more secrets from us." Ron continued for Blaise.

"I'll take that 'thanks' back" Draco pouted again. "I'm not that bad."

"Yes you are" the four said and laughed.

"Tom defend me," Draco demanded.

"Huh? What?" Tom said jokingly.

"What is this a 'gang-up-on-Draco' day?" Draco exclaimed.

"Yeah." The four said together and the whole table laughed. The laughing stopped when a first year came near Draco.

"Um…. Excuse me…" the girl said.

"What is it?" Tom asked.

"Um… I was asked to give this to mister Malfoy." The girl said and handed a box to Draco then walked away.

Draco opened the box and gasped. He stared at the box for a long time till Ron could take it no more.

"Well… what is it?" Ron demanded.

Draco raised a pure platinum necklace with a pendant hanging on it. The pendant was a dragon with a snake wrapped around the dragon's neck. The pendant was as big as a whole coin.

"A pure platinum necklace and pendant, whoever sends that must be rich." Pansy said.

"I know." Draco said smiling. He noticed that there was a note inside the box. He read the note and his smile seemed to fade a bit.

_Draco,_

_I'm sorry for what I did. I hope you can forgive me. I beg of you please don't throw this away like the flowers. I was hoping that this gift would make you smile to replace the pain that I gave you. I will know somehow if you liked your gift. I can feel you smiling or if you are hurting. I curse myself for hurting you earlier. I hope you can forgive me._

_H.P._

_P.s._

_You could share this if you want. I know your friends don't like it if you keep secrets. You can tell them about what happened too. So I can prepare myself from the beatings I'll receive. I know I deserve it._

Ron stared at Draco. "So what?" he passed the note to Blaise who passed it to Hermione who passed it to pansy and tom.

Draco was staring at the necklace suspiciously. "That was nice of him."

Ron was fuming. "Damn it Draco. Will you tell us now what happened?" Ron shouted.

"Draco?" Blaise looked at Draco hopefully. Pansy and Hermione were giving him the same look. Tom was lost.

Draco took a deep breath "okay I'll tell."

End Chapter 7 You should know the drill by now Review please.


	8. Chapter 8 The Verdict and the Talk

.**Chapter 8: the verdict and the talk.**

Draco finished his tale and waited for the reaction of his friends.

Ron was the first one to rant.

"Why are you willing to defend him?"

"I'm not trying to defend him," Draco argued.

"But you didn't want to tell us." Blaise said.

"I just pity the guy. Two people have already been forced to find another school because of what you lot did to them last year. I don't want it to happen again"

Draco said trying in vain to convince his friends.

It didn't work.

"Draco… he stole something from you. He assaulted you in the hall. How can you leave it like this?" Pansy said outrage.

Draco sighed. "I really appreciate that you all care for me you guys. But this is my fight. I can handle it. It's about time I started fighting my own battles."

Tom scowled "I don't like your decision Draco."

"I agree with him." Ron said. Blaise and Pansy nodded in agreement also.

"Hermione?" Draco said defeated. He knew Hermione wouldn't back him up.

Hermione however shocked everyone. "I think Draco is right. This is his fight we should just support him."

Draco and Ron gaped.

"You're not serious." Tom said angrily.

"Yes I am. We can't always coddle Draco. He needs to learn how to take care of himself. I know your strong Dray. This is your fight but if you need help, I'm always here."

And with a quick hug Draco turned to look at his friends.

Pansy sighed. "I don't like this Draco. However, You're a strong lad. I will kill him if he hurts you though"

"I can handle myself well, Pansy." Draco said smiling weakly

"You do know that I will kill him if he hurts you. Then I'll hurt you myself right?" Blaise asked.

Draco nodded.

"Good. Just so you know."

Ron stayed silent.

"Ron?" Draco said weakly.

Ron glared at Draco. After a few moments he closed his eyes and rested his head on his arms. "I want to kill you Malfoy. You get on my nerves."

"But you love me anyway." Draco said.

"Keep that up and I might not."

"Sorry."

Ron hugged his friend. "Just be careful okay?"

Draco nodded and turned to face Tom.

"Tom?"

"I can't decide yet." Tom said.

"I understand. Ill give you time." He said standing up.

"I'm going to find Harry. I think I've already put this off long enough."

Tom didn't like it. Draco must be feeling something for Harry. If he didn't he would have never defended Harry from his friends. He decided to follow the blond boy.

"Ill be back in a bit guys… I have to go to the bathroom."

"Sure." Blaise said and continued talking to Ron and Pansy. Hermione however looked suspicious.

"Hmmm…. How do you find somebody who just appears when you're alone?" Draco wondered. He snapped his fingers. "Of course. I am so gullible sometimes."

With that thought in mind he promptly turned around to go back to the hallway where it all happened. Draco was just about to turn the corner when the same guy he was looking for stopped him.

"Hey angel, looking for me?" Harry asked.

"Don't do that. You nearly gave me a heart attack." Draco snapped.

"Sorry."

"We have to talk." Draco said.

"We do?" Harry wondered.

"Yeah. What's the big deal with the necklace?" Draco demanded.

"It's yours consider it a thank you gift for that wonderful kiss. Not to mention you're very first kiss." Harry smirked.

Draco gasped. _**'How the fuck did he know?'**_ "How did you know that?"

Harry answered. "Simple really. I must have kissed a million girls and guys, and I know how someone reacts when they have their first kiss."

Harry looked at Draco hungrily. Draco stepped back.

"That's how I knew that I was the one to give you your first kiss. However there is a major difference between you and my other… experiments"

"What?" Draco swallowed.

"I don't plan on just having your first kiss. I'll also have your body soon." Harry replied with confidence and without taking his eyes off Draco.

Harry moved slowly towards Draco, his eye's never leaving the handsome blondes face.

Draco took a step back for every step Harry made forward. Soon Draco felt the wall behind him and Harry's arms again preventing him from escaping. His eyes went wide as he felt Harry's lips crash into his without warning. Draco struggled against Harry's arm but Harry wouldn't move. He soon felt Harry's arms hugging him tighter and Draco did the only think he could think of in the situation. He bit hard.

Harry released him and put a hand on his mouth. He looked at Draco and liked what he saw. Draco, leaning on the wall for support lips full and red with Harry's blood, cheeks flushed and eyes wide full of fright and tears on the verge of spilling. Harry licked his lips and again advanced toward Draco for another kiss when…

"Draco?" a new voice appeared.

The blond turned around and looked into the black onyx eyes of one Tom Riddle.

End Chapter 8 Harry's in trouble now ladies and gentlemen.


	9. Chapter 9 The Faceoff and the Admission

**Chapter 9: the face-off and admission**

"Draco?" a new voice appeared.

The blond turned around and looked into the black onyx eyes of one Tom Riddle.

"Tom!" Draco shouted with relief. He rushed to Tom and went behind his back while sobbing at his shoulder.

Harry growled. His eyes were burning with jealousy.

"Hey… drake what happened to you?" Tom asked as he turned around to comfort the blond.

Draco didn't answer but remained sobbing.

"Who are you?"

Tom turned around at the voice and snarled. "You must be Potter. "

"Yeah and you must be Riddle." Harry said his eyes never leaving Draco and Tom.

"You had better take your hands off my Draco." Draco looked at Harry hatefully.

"Your Draco?" Tom and Draco shouted at the same time.

"Who the hell do you think you are going around claiming Draco?" Tom added.

He turned around and looked at Harry. His face smirking triumphantly when he felt Draco's arms go around him.

"You have no power to claim him. I'll protect Draco from you." He added.

Harry raised his eyebrow and finally looked Tom directly in the eye.

"Is that a challenge?" he drawled.

Tom didn't answer but instead continued to glare at Harry.

Harry walked closer to the two. He ignored Tom and leaned over to Draco and whispered.

"Stay away from him, I will be the one who will protect you in the end."

Tom heard. "You bastard…"

Tom shrugged off Draco's arm and Draco took a few steps away from Tom and Harry. Tom swung to punch Harry but Harry caught his fist and gripped it hard.

"I know who you are, Riddle." Harry whispered. "I know a lot about Voldemort in Durmstrang High." Harry said pushing Tom away from Draco.

Tom merely followed the direction he was pushed but he didn't fall down. Tom smirked and crossed his arms.

"I see… and what do you know about Voldemort?"

"Enough to know what you did to your… conquests. And I think I know who your next target is." Harry glared hatefully at Tom.

"Really?" Tom said with a yawn.

Harry glared. "Stay away from Draco. Riddle. Or you'll answer to me."

"As if he will believe you." Tom turned around and walked over to Draco.

"Come on Draco. This guy is trouble. It's best to stay away from him."

Tom put his hands on Draco's shoulder and led him to the cafeteria

"Draco that guy is trouble." Harry shouted.

Draco stopped. "And why should I believe you?" he cried.

Draco didn't see Tom's smirk.

"As far as I know you're the only one who is causing trouble here."

Harry paled. He glared at the Blond. "Damn it, Malfoy. I'm sorry if I cause you trouble but you better believe me."

"Come on Draco." Tom said sweetly. "Let's not waste time on this trash. We're going to be late for class."

Draco nodded and followed Tom's lead out of the hall and back to civilisation. Tom looked back at Harry smugly and Harry glared at him.

"DAMN IT." Harry shouted. "You'll never get away with this."

Harry stormed his way to the roof. He was just in time to see Crabbe and Goyle sit down. When the two goons saw him, he was greeted by a "Hey… Boss.'

"Crabbe. Goyle" he growled.

The two bristled at the tone of his voice. "Is there something wrong Boss?" Goyle asked nervously.

Harry took a few deep breaths then looked at his loyal informers.

"Did you two look up everything about Draco?"

The two looked at each other in confusion. "We did." Crabbe said.

"Are you sure?" Harry glared at the two.

"We DID!" Crabbe assured.

"WELL… YOU BLOODY MISSED SOMETHING!" Harry roared.

Crabbe and Goyle flinched.

"Find out everything you know about Riddle" Harry commanded. "I want him out of this school. And out of Draco's life!"

The two nodded then scrambled away.

"I'll make sure you are out of here Riddle." Harry vowed.

"I'm really sorry about this." Draco said when he and Tom were alone.

Ron and Blaise are out for Harry's blood and it took their girlfriends' ultimatum of no sex for the rest of there lives to make them calm it down. Ron and Blaise were prepared to argue but it took Draco's pleading to make them change their mind. The two guys had gotten extremely pissed off and stormed out without another word. The girls followed them after promising that they would calm their boyfriends down.

"It's okay buddy I'm here for you always. You know that right?" Tom asked.

Draco simply nodded.

Tom drew Draco into a hug. Draco automatically stiffened.

"What's wrong? You know I'm not going to hurt you right?" Draco nodded weakly.

Tom kissed Draco on the cheek softly. Draco's eyes went wide. Tom kissed Draco's cheek then his kisses went to his neck that's when Draco had enough.

"Tom… Stop" he placed his hands on tom's chest and pushed the other boy away.

"I'm sorry." Tom said.

"N-no. it's alright" Draco said blushing. "I-I'm just not ready for this yet."

"I understand."

"Thanks." Draco said.

"I have to find the guys. Will you be ok on your own?" Draco asked. On Tom's nod, Draco smiled and pecked a kiss on Tom's cheeks.

"See you later" Draco stood up and went to look for his friends.

Tom waited a bit till Draco was long gone and swore. "Damn it."

He stood up and looked at the fading Draco "Fucking tease."

"Irritating isn't it?"

Tom looked at the voice's owners "Yeah. Just a bit more time and he'll be mine. And you will have nothing."

Harry's eyes sparkled. "Again… is that a challenge?"

Tom stood up and walked to Harry until he was face to face with the other boy. He glared at him with hatred in his eyes. "There is no challenge. He's mine."

Harry smirked. "We'll see about that."

End Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10 The rejection

Chapter 10: The rejection and meeting the Army

Draco sighed.

It was Saturday night; Ron and Hermione were on a double date with Pansy and Blaise and Draco couldn't help but feel lonely. Especially when his friends were all together having time of their lives. He was sitting at his hidden spot in park. Only the gang knew this place, and thank goodness they we're not here with him. Draco laid down the grass and looked at the night sky. It was a week after the Potter boy had last assaulted him. He was glad, nervous and a bit sad. After Tom had that talked with the Potter boy, the said boy seemed to have vanished. Draco felt like he was sitting on a time bomb that was going to explode any minute.

_**That Potter boy sure is handsome it's just a shame he's such a jerk**_. Draco scowled._** 'Attractive? I'm losing it…' **_

Draco's train of thought however was interrupted by the arrival of Tom.

"Hey… buddy… what's up?"

Draco glared at him as he sat up. "The sky... The stars and the bloody moon are up."

Tom snickered. "You are sure in a bad mood." He walked towards Draco and sat down besides him.

Draco sighed. "I'm nervous that Potter is planning something."

Tom sneered. He wasn't happy that the Potter boy was in Draco's thoughts.

"Why are you thinking about that nerd? We should just celebrate that the idiot got some sense and left us alone."

"I can't help it. I feel nervous."

"Don't worry I'll protect you." Tom snaked an arm around Draco's waist.

Draco signed. He closed his eyes and leaned into Tom for comfort.

"Thanks Tom. You're a great friend."

Tom froze. "Is that what you think of me?" his was voice cold as ice.

"Am I just a friend to you?"

Draco blinked. "Tom… I…"

He stood up and knelt before Draco. "What Draco?" Tom barely whispered

"I'm sorry…" Draco started.

Tom interrupted him him. "I love you."

Draco stared at him.

Tom couldn't stand it anymore. Draco looked like an angel with the moonlight making him glow.

Draco was shocked when he felt Tom's lips close on him. He tried to kiss back when Harry's image appeared before his eyes. Draco pushed Tom back. "I'm sorry Tom… I can't be with you."

"What? Why?"

Draco looked down. He just couldn't face him. "I'm sorry…"

Anger erupted in Tom; he gripped Draco's shoulders and shook him.

"Stop bloody apologizing and tell me why you can't be with me."

"Tom stop it… you're hurting me." Draco cried.

Tom stopped. He let go of Draco who fell down the ground. Draco looked up at Tom. His eyes were scared and almost full of tears. He reached for his shoulder and winced. _**'Yup… bruises'**_ he thought.

"Why…" he said.

Tom stood up. "You have haunted my dreams for years Draco. I will not let you go that easily." He walked away and left Draco trembling in the grass.

Blaise, Ron, Pansy and Hermione were walking in the park. They left Draco for a while in his secret spot and decided to take a walk. Ron and Blaise had their arms around their girlfriend's shoulders. The said girlfriends were leaning on their boyfriend's chest while they were walking and talking and enjoying each other's company. They we're going to see Draco when a boy appeared from behind a tree. Ron recognized the boy immediately. "Potter" he snarled. The other three looked at the said boy.

"Weasley…" he nodded calmly. "Zabini, Parkinson and Granger."

"That is Potter?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah" Hermione replied.

"Quit talking like I'm not here." Harry growled.

"Why are you here?" Blaise sneered.

"You don't own the park, Zabini." Harry sneered back.

"Let's go. Let's not waste time on such a jerk. We have to collect Draco." Hermione said. The three turned around and Ron glared at Harry.

At Draco's name Harry's ears perked up. "You know where he is then?"

Ron lost it. "Stay away from him Potter." He snarled.

Harry smirked. "Why should I?"

"You bastard." Pansy said.

Harry yawned. "Whatever. I came to give you this." He said holding up a folder.

"And that is?" Hermione asked.

"Information on Tom Marvolo Riddle." Harry replied.

"Now why would we need that? I know all about Tom. He's been mine and Draco's friend for years" Blaise said.

"I know." Harry smirked. "Draco's family and his are friends. You met Tom when the three of you were about 5 am I correct?"

Blaise gasped. "How did you know that?"

"I know everything. I also know that you met Parkinson on a vacation in Hawaii."

"You stalker" Pansy shrieked.

Harry ignored her. He faced Ron and Hermione "Then Weasel and Granger in a club. I believe the name of the club was…" he pretended to think. "Ahh… Mystique." He smirked at their faces. "Isn't it a wonder that the four of you met on the same club? And all of you are connected to Draco?

Zabini is Draco's best friend since 3. Draco saves weasel at the age of 8 when he was about to be run down by a car. Stupid redhead can't even look at the spotlight before crossing the street. Draco pushed Granger when she was about to be trampled by 5 to 7 big books in a library at the age of 15 resulting of him getting trampled himself. What an idiot. And Parkinson…"

Harry smiled evilly and Pansy shivered in fear. "Draco saved you when you were about to get raped by a drunk stranger right?"

The four just gaped. Everything he said was true.

"How do you know these things?" Hermione said.

"Curiosity. I want to know what Draco is to you." Harry said.

"Why are you so concerned?" Hermione asked again.

"I won't answer till you answer first." Harry replied.

"We love him," Pansy said honestly.

"Because you owe your lives to him?" Harry narrowed his eyes.

"NO!" Blaise exclaimed.

"We just do." Ron said.

"We will love him no matter what." Pansy added.

"We will protect him forever." Hermione finalized with the other three nodding their agreement.

Harry seemed satisfied. "Good." He tossed the folder on the ground. It landed near Hermione's feet. "Now I know that you won't leave him. I can trust you with this."

Hermione picked up the folder. "Why do we need this for?"

"Stupid bitch." Harry mumbled. "Why don't you read it to find out?" He said sarcastically.

"Mind your mouth Potter." Ron snarled.

Harry rolled his eyes. "It's about Voldemort."

Hermione and Ron frowned "Voldemort?" Ron asked clueless while Blaise and Pansy gasped. "Voldemort? Voldemort of Durmstrang High?" Pansy asked.

Harry nodded.

"What's that got to do with Tom?" Blaise questioned.

"READ THE DAMNED PAPERS! THAT'S WHY I GAVE THEM TO YOU!" Harry shouted before leaving the four looking at his back.

End Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11Hesitation and Concern

Chapter 11: Hesitation and Concern

Draco stared at Tom's fading figure._** 'Tom likes him? How come I didn't know that?' **_He wondered.

Draco looked up at the deep blue night sky. He was confused. Very confused. He leaned back against a tree and sighed. A voice he never expected made him jump back into reality.

"Hello angel."

Draco sat up. "What are you dong here Potter?"

"You might be rich Angel, but you don't own the park." Harry said as he sat near Draco, who scooted away. "Aww… Don't be like that. It's not like I'm going to molest you here or anything." He paused for a second. "No, wait, I'm going to molest you, just not right now."

Draco's eyes widened. He stood up and started to get away from Harry, but he grabbed Draco's ankle, making him fall down with a thud. Harry then turned Draco onto his back and straddled him.

Draco squirmed. "What the fuck? Get off! Mphhh."

Harry took advantage of Draco's open mouth, and kissed him. As the blond tried push Harry away, Harry ground his hips to the other to show his erection.

Draco whimpered. With his eyes full of tears he thought 'Oh my gods. Please tell me that is not what I think it is.' Harry ground his hips more and Draco thought 'Yes. It is. The fucking bastard is hard.' Draco squirmed under Harry and Harry finally let go of the Draco's lips. He whispered in Draco's ear "Oh yeah, just keep on doing that."

Draco immediately stopped. Harry growled. He moved away from Draco, who scrambled far away from him. Draco thought Harry was muttering about 'teasing blonds' but he wasn't sure.

"I suggest that you come here. It's not like you didn't enjoy it anyway." Harry said.

"Fuck you Potter" Draco snarled.

"Please do." Harry smirked.

Draco flushed and shutted up.

Harry sighed. He stood up, his erection showing on his pants. He walked towards Draco, but stopped a few spaces short. Draco was eye to eye with Harry's covered cock. Harry stooped down and whispered "Beware of Riddle. He's bad news. If you don't want to believe me, ask your friends." He leaned in and licked Draco's ear, causing Draco to turn red.

Harry smirked._** 'My angel will be mine soon.'**_

He stood up and left the blond shaking on the ground.

Draco shivered at what happened between Harry and him. He was even more confused. He should have been thinking about Tom's proposal, but instead, he was thinking about Potter.

Something about the boy disturbed him. What was he talking about! Of he should have been disturbed. The boy practically molested him each and every time they met. But somehow, it excited him. Draco wondered why he, the heir to the most powerful family in England, didn't do a thing about it.

Trying to clear his head, he stood up and went to look for his friends.

Ron, Blaise, Hermione and Pansy were looking at the folder with big-wide eyes. When they were done, Hermione closed the folder with a snap. "This is horrible."

The three nodded.

"We have to stop Riddle." Ron said.

"Wait." Pansy stepped in. "How sure are we that this information is actually true?"

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked.

"Well. This information looks accurate. True. But we forgot one thing."

"What's that?" Ron asked, confused by her reply.

"This came from Harry Potter." Pansy answered.

"So?"

"Oh Ron. Potter wants Draco. He could be have forged this information to make Draco like him. That way, when he saves Draco from Tom, he will love him." Pansy explained.

The three were shocked. Why didn't they ever think of that? Hermione, however, objected. "But what if it really is true? How can we save Draco then?"

"Hermione, you can never be too sure on Potter." Ron argued.

"I know that. What Pansy said is completely true. It might as well be false information. But this is concerning Draco. What if Potter's telling the truth? He might be in danger as we speak." Hermione pleaded.

Ron swallowed. "What should we do then?"

"We have to find out if the information is true." Pansy replied.

"How are we supposed to do that then?" Blaise asked.

"We find Potter."

Draco found his friends in a cafe near the Butterfly house. He saw them holding a folder and was a bit curious. "What's that?" He asked.

His four friends jumped. "Draco, you startled us." Hermione said, her hand still at her heart.

Draco smiled and hugged Hermione "Sorry." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey, keep your paws off my woman." Ron joked.

Draco stuck his tongue out at him but let go of Hermione. He reached for Pansy next but was stopped by Blaise. "Don't even think about it Draco."

Draco pouted playfully. Then he shrugged and threw an arm over Pansy's shoulder anyway. "So what is that?"

Ron and Blaise looked at each other. "Nothing Draco" Pansy answered. "Come on, you can take Hermione and I to the movies."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Hey, I know that you two have a crush on me, but sorry, it'll be weird if I go out with you two."

Hermione and Pansy punched his arm playfully. Draco laughed. "Just kidding. But seriously… Why go with me? What about Ron and Blaise, your _boyfriends_?"

"They'll be fine. Besides, we're going on a date later. So we have to spend some time with you." Hermione replied.

"Really?" Draco looked at Ron and Blaise. "Is it okay with you two?"

"Yeah. We have to do something anyway." Blaise said dismissingly. Ron nodded after him.

Draco scowled. "All right, what are you guys up to now?"

"Up to?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Really, Draco. Why do you always think that?" Ron asked with a huff.

"Well, I know you guys. You're up to something. I haven't been your friend for years for nothing you know." Draco crossed his arms.

"Really. Draco." Blaise said nervously.

"Blaise-" Draco started.

"Draco. Do you trust us?" Hermione cut in.

"What kind of a question is that?" Draco asked, offended.

"Well, do you?" Ron asked.

"You guys know I do." Draco admitted honestly.

"Then please, trust is on this." Blaise said.

"But."

"Draco." Pansy said with disappointment showing in her voice.

Draco sighed. "All right. You guys aren't in trouble, are you?" he asked.

"No Draco. You don't need to worry about that." Hermione smiled. _**'Typical Draco... Always looking out for others before himself.'**_

"You know I'll always be here if you need help."

"We know Draco." Blaise answered.

"And I'll help you even."

"We know Draco." Ron smiled.

Draco sighed. "I'm just worried."

"We know Draco." Ron repeated.

"Are you sure? You'll be." Draco tried again.

"Draco! Honestly!" Hermione said. "We're fine. Now I demand that you take Pansy and me to the movies."

"Fine. Fine. I'll kidnap your ladies for a while." Draco said to Blaise and Ron.

"Fine. Just bring them home before eight." Ron said, waving them away.

Draco nodded. As soon as Draco left, he turned to Blaise. "Let's find Potter"

Blaise nodded.

End Chapter 11

A/N Sorry I've been gone so long. School has been killer. I had a test yesturday. You would think Culinary Arts would be easy wouldn't you? But it's not. Nothing ever is.

2 A/N I've been watching the news about the Arizona shooting and the press have been going around like crazy. If you press people are reading this lay off many people were killed in a violent way.I know you are trying to make a living but seriously lay off. What if it was your family that was in grief? Or one of your friends that had died, wouldn't you be sad?

3rd A/N I've also seen that a is it thirteen year old or fifteen year old had been taken and is more than likley dead. The violence needs to end. Inocent people are being hurt for no reason stop the madness.!


	12. Chapter 12 The plan and the decision

Chapter 12: The Plan and the Decision

Draco yawned. History had just ended and to Draco's luck, it ended very slowly. He felt that he had turned 100 just sitting in his desk. He stood up and stretched, he could hear his bones crack. He walked out the classroom door and was surprised to see Blaise waiting for him outside. He walked to his friend and said "Hey what are you doing here?"

"Nothing just waiting for you." Blaise Replied as he shrugged.

Draco frowned. "Why?" He asked suspicously.

Blaise laughed nervously. "What?" He asked the blonde. "Am I not allowed to see my friend?"

Draco narrowed his eyes. "What are you hiding?"

"Hiding?" Blaise said nervously. He started walking Draco to his next class.

Draco said "Yeah."

"What makes you think I'm hiding something?" Blaise stalled not looking Draco in the eye.

"Well for one thing you're not looking at me." Draco scowled.

Blaise swallowed nervously.

"I'm sorry but it seems suspicious that the four of you changed your class schedules. That was two months ago i might add." Blaise winced, he thought Draco wouldn't notice but what did he really expect?" "I'm also wondering how come at the end of every class one of you are waiting for me and are walking me to my next class?" Draco continued looking at his friend as if daring him to deny it.

"Uh.."

"And also, one of you always walks me home everyday. The only time the four of us get together is on Friday." "Ron walks me home every Monday, Pansy on Tuesday, Hermione on Wednesday and you on Thursday."

"Uhh.."

"And I haven't seen Harry or Tom anywhere for the last two months." Draco finished.

"Uhh.."

"Just what is going on?" Draco asked.

"Uhh." Blaise sighs. He looked at Draco and pulls him in a secluded corner. He looked at the floor than back at Draco.

"Well?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

Blaise sighs. "Do you trust us Draco?" He questioned.

"What the heck kind of question is that?" Draco asked insulted. "Of course I trust all of you. I trust you with my life, future, boyfriend/girlfriend's life, my future's son/daughter's life, my..." Draco rambled pacing.

"Draco!" Blaise said, grabbing the blonde's arm to stop his pacing.

"What?"

Blaise swallowed. Still not looking at Draco he said. "We love you. We don't want to lose you. Please don't hate us."

It was Draco's turn to sigh. "I can't hate the four of you even if I want to." Blaise smiled. "But it's unnerving that you're acting like this. I feel like I'm sitting on a time bomb waiting to explode." Draco said.

"Blaise look at me." He says softly. Swallowing Blaise did.

Worry and nervousness are shown in Draco's eyes. Blaise gulps. "Blaise please tell me what's going on." Draco pleads.

Blaise was shaking. He was trapped. _**'What should he do?'**_ His mind drifted back to the plan they created for Draco.

Flashback (A month ago)

"Well?" Hermione asked the boys. The four friends are at the Parkinson  
State having a meeting at the garden.

"Where's Draco?" Ron asked. He sat on the bench near his girlfriend

"Quit stalling Ron." Pansy said. "To answer your question, he's at  
home. We have to finish this soon so we could accompany him. I'm sure he's  
bored out of his mind at the large mansion."

Ron and Blaise looked at each other. "The files about Riddle are true."  
Ron said.

"How can you be so sure?" Pansy asked skeptically.

"Potter's dad and uncle are cops." Blaise answered. He started pacing.  
"Potter's files are fresh from the Police headquarters own computer."  
Hermione opened her mouth to make another remark but Blaise continued. "The  
files are genuine. The general signed it in front of our very own eyes."

"So what does this mean?" Pansy asked. "We can't make Draco stop  
hanging out with Riddle. They're childhood friends, for gosh sakes."

"I don't know" Hermione said shaking her head.

"And lets not forget about Potter." Ron reminded.

"Thank you Ron, for pointing another problem." Blaise sneered.

Ron glared at the other boy.

"We have another problem." Hermione said.

Ron and Blaise looked at her. Blaise swallowed and asked "What?"

Hermione hesitated. "I think Draco is falling for Potter." Pansy answered  
for her.

"WHAT!" Ron and Blaise shouted.

"After that idiot practically molested Draco?" Ron yelled

"And Draco liked it?" Blaise added

"Stop it." Pansy scolded. "We have to figure something out. Draco  
isn't safe from either of them, after..." she trailed off.

"After what?" Ron asked.

"Harry and Draco met at the park." Pansy said.

"WHAT!" The two shouted again.

The two girls glared at the two boys. The boys took a deep breath and crossed  
their arms.

"Well?" Blaise asked impatiently. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened" Pansy said. "And don't you dare glare at me,  
Zabini."

Blaise sighed and took a seat beside his girlfriend and hid his face on  
Pansy's shoulder. The four remained silent for a few minutes. Thinking.

"Draco is not safe from either." Hermione sighed.

"DAMN IT!" Blaise yelled. The three looked at him in shocked. "What did  
Draco do that makes him deserve this trouble?"

"I just remembered something." Ron said.

"What?" Pansy asked.

"Potter will be away for a few days." Ron said. "Apparently, some  
detectives are following Riddle, watching and waiting for him to slip up so  
they could finally have evidence against him. And Potter is one of those who  
are following him."

"So it means Riddle will be away too." Hermione said looking up.

"Probably." Ron answered

"Well, we can't wait for them to come back and harm Draco." Pansy  
said.

"I know," Hermione said. "I just figured how to keep Draco safe."  
The three looked at her.

"What?" Blaise asked.

"We don't leave Draco alone." Hermione said.

"But we don't leave Draco alone." Pansy said, confused.

"I mean we ask for a reschedule of classes. One of us will wait for Draco  
when his class is over and walk him over to his next class. And also one or  
even all of us will walk with Draco after school." Hermione explained. "At  
least we know that Potter and Tom will not kidnap him in the middle of the  
class or if he's not alone."

Ron frowned. "I don't like it."

"What? You don't want to keep Draco safe?" Pansy asked with a raised  
eyebrow.

Ron shook his head. "It's not that. This sound so simple. I got a bad  
feeling. Besides what will we say to Draco if he notices?"

"It's the only one we have." Blaise said. "Lets stick with this  
until we can think of another plan."

"Lets worry about Draco when that time comes." Pansy answered.

"No." Hermione said suddenly.

The three looked at her. Pansy glared at her. "What do you mean no? Don't  
you want Draco to be safe?"

Hermione glared back. "What kind of question is that? Of course I do. I  
want him safe always. If It's not illegal to kidnap him and place him in the  
tallest tower in the world, I would do it."

"Then what the hell are you thinking about?" Ron said suddenly tired.

"We forgot. Draco is starting to fall for Potter." Hermione stated.

Ron paled and sighs. He still feels Draco is not safe and everything the four  
is thinking would not be enough to save him.

Blaise cursed at this.

The group went silent for a while.

"What about this?" Ron announced, "We follow Hermione's plan until we're  
100 percent sure that Potter will not harm Draco." he looked expectantly to his  
friends.

Pansy sighed. "At least Draco likes Potter. And Potter," she growled  
"likes him back."

"Not to mention Potter's father and uncle are cops." Blaise added.

"Choosing between Potter and Riddle for Draco, I'll go with Potter." Ron  
said.

"It's settled then." Hermione clapped her hands once. "We ask for  
reschedule on Monday and start on that until we are sure of Potter's  
intentions for Draco."

The three nod.

END FLASHBACK  
-

"Blaise please." Draco begged.

"˜Someone save me." Blaise mentally begged. He looked at Draco again  
wincing at the Draco's I'm-worried-and-please-don't-ignore-me look.  
"Someone please please help me."

"Draco!" A new voice interrupted.

Blaise sighed in relief. He looked at the newcomer and paled when he saw who  
it was.

Harry Potter POV  
I smiled. I found who I was looking for. And he had company. I  
smirked. "Hi Draco, can I talk to you?"

"Yes." Draco said while Blaise shouted "No!"

Draco and I looked at Blaise. Blaise stood up straighter and went in  
front of Draco, shielding Draco from me as if I were some wild beast  
ready to attack an innocent cub.

I smirked. "Well, Zabini, Draco said yes didn't he?"

"Please don't talk to him that way" Draco defended his friend.

I scowled then sighed. "I apologize for my rudeness Zabini." Blaise  
blinked. I ignore him and looked at Draco as I asked again. "Can I talk to you?  
Alone?"

Draco nodded. He stepped aside and walked towards me. Blaise grab his arm to  
stop him. "Draco, don't!"

Draco looked back at his friend with sad eyes. Blaise cringed. "We're  
just going to talk Blaise."

"I'm just worried Draco." Blaise tried to reason with his friend.

"Don't you trust me?" Draco asked.

"I trust you. But I sure as hell don't trust him." Blaise said.

"I can hear you." I scowled.

"I don't give a flying !" Blaise answered.

"Blaise." Draco said with a higher note.

Blaise flinched. He bowed his head and let go of Draco's arm.

Draco grasped Blaise's hand and said "We'll talk later okay?"

Blaise just nodded and Draco walked towards me when Blaise said "I'll walk  
with you."

Draco frowned at his friend. "Blaise..." he whined.

"No. Draco, I won't come with you I'll just walk you to wherever it is."  
'So I'll know where to send Hermione to.' He added mentally.

Draco opened his mouth to protest but I stopped him. "No It's okay  
Draco. Come on we have to hurry before you are late for your next class."

I nod to Crabbe and Goyle who nod back. The group let Blaise looking at  
Draco in worry. The three followed Draco and myself until they reached an empty  
classroom. "Guard the door." Harry said. The two goons nodded. Draco looked at  
his friend and mouthed 'I'll be here.' and smiled. Blaise nod after a  
moments hesitation, and he walked away.

End POV

"Now, what do you want Ha-Potter?" Draco said, cheeks coloring a little,  
heart beating faster at the thought being alone with Harry in an empty  
classroom.

"You." Harry simply answered.

Draco blushed and glared at Harry. "Be serious Potter. I have no time for  
mind playing games."

Harry sighs "Okay. Do you remember what I've told you at the park months  
ago?" Harry stood near the window while Draco stayed near the door, putting  
a great distance between them.

Draco stiffened but nods.

"I'm serious Draco." Draco snorted at this. "I am!"

"Look Potter. Tom is my friend. I have faith in my friends that they won't betray  
me." Draco said "Are you sure your not just jealous or insecure?" Draco  
cross his arms and raised his eyebrow.

"Bloody hell, I am!" Harry shouted.

Draco jumped back. He didn't realize that Harry would admit it.

"I am jealous of Riddle." Harry said while taking a step closer and  
eying Draco hungrily. "I also hate the fact that he used to be a friend of  
yours." A step forward. Draco swallowed. "I hate your friends too."  
Harry licked his lips, Draco is shaking. "If they weren't so special to you  
I would have them destroyed weeks ago." Draco stiffened and glared at Harry  
and Harry knew he said the wrong thing.

Draco marched forward to Harry; eyes blazing with anger making Harry gulped  
this time. "Don't ever threaten my friends Potter." He spat the name like  
it was a disease. "I value them thousand times more than I value you!"

"You value me?" Harry asked straightening up.

Draco rolled his eyes "Honestly!" He huffed, cheeks reddening and looking  
away.

Harry grinned. He walked over to Draco and raises a hand and places it on  
Draco's cheeks and gently made Draco face him. Harry smiled at those eyes  
looking up to him before kissing those red lips.

Draco's wide eyes slowly closed as he slowly leaned into Harry. Harry's  
tongue touched his lips and Draco opened his mouth granting permission. Harry  
slipped his tongue in making Draco's mouth open wider. The two kissed like  
that until Draco couldn't breathe anymore and pulled back.

Harry smiled and gave Draco a quick kiss before drawing Draco into a hug in  
which Draco returned. All Harry can think of was _**'He's finally mine.'**_

End chapter 12:


	13. Chapter 13 Riddle's Return

/N yea the rest of the chapters are mine all mine evil laugh. does that mean I own the Harry Potter world? No it doesn't so lay of lawyers of JKR!

Chapter 13 Riddles return

Harry and Draco leave the classroom holding hands. Draco blushing madly all the while. Blaise see's them holding hands and makes a bee line towards them.

"You better not hurt Dray because if you do you'll be sorry." Blaise says to Harry glaring at him. "Blaise!" Draco says shocked but touched that his friend cared so much for him.

Harry glares at Blaise but then sighs and says "don't worry Zabini I won't."

"Well isn't this a surprise." A new voice cuts across the nearly empty hallway. Everyone turns to stare at Tom. "Tom!" Draco cries feeling guilty holding hands with Harry when Tom told him he had loved him.

"Draco." Tom says nodding towards him, he takes a step forward causing Harry to move in front of Draco and Blaise to grab Draco's hand in case they need to get a quick getaway.

"Were have you been Tom? I haven't seen you in a while." Draco asks. All the while wondering why Blaise and Harry are acting like this.

"Oh my grandmother died and I went to her funeral." Tom lies at ease.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that Tom" Draco says sympathically.

"Thank you Draco." Tom replies inwardly smirking as he saw the ferious looks on Zabini and Potter's faces.

Crabbe and Goyle were silently watching in the shadows wondering what Their boss would tell them to do.

"I've been helping my parents with my grandma's death that's why I've been gone so long as well." Tom says

"How are they fairing?" Draco asks.

"As well as you can imagine." Tom replies.

"So what's been going on around here since I've been away?" Tom asks realizing how close Potter was to Draco.

"Oh um well you see something has short of happened and well." Draco says trying to say that he and Harry were together now but finding it hard to.

"Wearetogethernow." Draco says really fast as if saying it fast enough will make it feel better.

"Oh." "Well congrats Dray." Tom says all the while seething inside. How dear Potter steal Draco away from him!

"You're not mad?" Draco asks tentatally. "Not at all." Tom lies.

"See you later Dray." Tom says walking away.

"Bye Tom see you." Draco says.

"He took that better than I expected." Draco says with a relieved sigh.

Blaise and Harry look at each other in the corner of their eye and frown they had a problem.

Chapter 14 finished. Yes my first chapter of my own (of this fic) does happy dance.

I promise I will update as soon as possible. I updated three chapters so that should make you guys and gals happy for a while. :)


	14. Chapter 14 The talk

A/N I can't wait until I graduate High school! I'm a junior now but next year I will be a senior!

A/N Do you know that's it's almost impossible to get a job unless you have a high school deploma? It's true it is.

anyway here's the next chapter

Chapter 14: The Talk

"Blaise will you stop holding my wrist? Your squishing me."

"Oops sorry Dray." Blaise says letting go of Draco's wrist.

"And Harry can you stop hovering in front of me?" Draco asks slightly annoyed.

Harry moves out of the way. "Zabini I need to speak to you privately." Harry growls.

"I need to speak to you as well." Blaise says angrily.

"Is everything alright?" Draco asks nervously.

"Don't worry Dray just need to speak to Pot-Harry for a minute." Harry nodds in agreement.

"Alright Draco says looking suspiosis at them but other wise letting it go.

Harry goes over to Crabbe and Goyle and says in a whisper so that Draco couldn't hear "stay here and don't let Draco out of you're sight." Crabb and Goyle nod. Harry nods back and walks swiftly towards Blaise.

Harry quickly kisses Draco passionatly so that when he stops seconds later Draco is out of breath. Blaise narrows his eyes but doesn't say anything.

"Dray we will be over by the tree just stay here okay?" Blaise says. Draco nods and moves to sit on a bench.

"I thought you and you're dad were going to watch Riddle!" Blaise said as soon as they made it by the tree.

Harry narrows his eyes but says in a forced calm vioce. "Of course but you didn't expect them to find anything bad on Riddle did you?" He's the one who started the Voldemort deal." Harry said angrily.

"But what's he doing back here?" Blaise asks.

"I would think that would be pretty obvious Zabini." Harry says while rolling his eyes.

"Well excuse me but not all of us are Sherlock Holmes!" Blaise huffed. A/N if you don't know who that is than you need to read more.

"I never said I was." Harry exclaims. "Well excuse me Mr. my dad and uncle are cops and I know more than you on every person out there." Blaise crys out.

Harry let out a deep breath. He needed to think calmly and rationally deciding to kill Zabini wouldn't solve anything he thought to himself.

"Alright what do you think we should do?" Harry asks more calmly this time.

"I think it's time to put the plan in action."

"Plan what plan?" Harry asks intrigued.

End Chapter 15


	15. Chapter 15 The plan is put into action

chapter 15 The plan is put into action

Blaise told Harry about Hermione's plan from two months ago. "It won't work, Riddle is a tricky bastard he'll find a way to get my angel no matter what." Harry said.

Blaise nodded and said "I know that's why Ron and I made up a new plan."

Harry's eyes lit up and he smirked. "What is it?"

"Well my dad is huge on electronic equipment. He could spend hours taking apart items and putting them together in order to makw them into what he wants" Blaise begins.

"How is that supposed to help us with Riddle?" Harry asks confused.

"Because his latest obbssion is with video camera and hearing devices." Blaise says with a smirk.

Harry eyes widden catching on to what Blaise means. "So we have your dad make a mini video camera and mini listening device and some how implant them on Angel."

"Yep. It will take a while but I figure we will continue with Mione's plan until they're finished." Blaise commits.

Harry nods he like the plan. "But how do we implant them on angel?"

"I figure since you and Dray are dating you could buy him a gift. Personally one that he could wear everyday. As a matter of fact Dray loves necklesses."

"Alright I'll by a neckless where you or your dad can put the vido camera and listening devise on him." Harry says a little weirded out that he's buying a present for his angel.

"We better get going. Dray is starting to look worried." Blaise commits.

And indeed Draco was currently looking at them with a worried expression on his face wondering if they are going to kill one another.

"Alright than let's go." Harry says walking towards Draco. Blaise following him close behind.

"Hi Blaise, hi Harry. What were you guys talking about?" Draco asks.

"Oh nothing much Dray just that if he ever hurts you he's a dead man." Blaise commits with a smirk.

Harry rolls his eyes and says "as if you could kill me Zabini."

Blaise opens his mouth to say somthing when Draco cuts him off.

"So are you my boyfriend Harry?" Draco asks with a blush.

Harry blinks in surprise and says "yes I supose I am."

Draco smiles and then winces. "Ron, Hermione and Pansy aren't going to be happy about this." Draco warns.

"I'll deal with them when the time comes." Harry says with a shrug.

"Come on Dray I'll walk you to your next class." Blaise says.

"Is that alright Harry?" Draco asks nervously. "Sure no problem." Harry says.

"See you when you get done." Draco nods smiling and blushing madly.

A/N sorry if it's short but I couldn't really make it longer cause of the next chapter I have planned evil laughs.


	16. Chapter 16 the abduction

Chapter 16: the abduction

Harry and Draco were walking home. It was finally Saturday and they had just finished watching a movie at Blaise's house.

They had left earlier then planned because Draco had yawned several times.

It was cold outside and Draco was freezing so Harry gave him his jacket. Draco was too tired to argue.

"Thanks." Draco said tiredly. "No problem." Harry said. Draco hadn't told his parents yet that he was dating the school's bad boy. But since they weren't home it didn't really matter at the moment.

Draco's parents were at a party their friends were throwing. It was a good thing too seeing how late it was.

Harry let Draco into Draco's house. "Thanks for walking me home." Draco said with a smile.

"No problem. Are you sure that you're to tired? Maybe I can go inside for a few?" Harry said with a seductive smirk on his face. Making Draco blush.

"I don't think so. Since I don't know when my parents will be home." Draco said trying desperately to stop blushing but failing miserably.

"Alright then. See you tomorrow." Harry said. Suddenly he kissed Draco leaving Draco breathless even though it was only for a few seconds.

"Bye." Draco gasped out. Harry smirked and did a backwards wave as he walked away.

Draco closed the door and went upstairs to his room.

He was to tired to realize that his bedroom door was open slightly when he had closed it before he left.

Draco was to tired to change so he took off Harry's jacket and tossed it on the computer chair.

Draco moved the blankets to get into bed but let out a startled gasp as he fell on the bed face close.

"About time your home. I was getting worried." A familiar voice said. Draco gasped as he recognized the voice. Tom!

"Tom what are you doing here?" Draco asked. His voice muffled through the pillow. "Oh don't worry you'll see." Tom said and then laughed half crazed.

Draco gasped a third time as he felt Tom tie his hands with what felt like rope.

"Tom." Draco said scared. Draco yelped in pain and shock as Tom slapped him on the arse.

"Shut up. You don't have a right to talk." Tom said angrily.

Draco whimpered in fear but said nothing. Tom turned him around and put duct tape on his mouth and eyes.

But before Tom put the duct tape on Draco's mouth he gave him something and the next thing he knew was oblivition.

AlN don't kill me! I know a cliff hanger I hate those myself but I couldn't help myself. They're just so irrestable. Please R/R I'd really appreciate it.


	17. Chapter 17 waking up to a new light

chapter 17: Waking up to a new light

When Draco woke up he felt as if somebody had ran him over and sprayed cold water over him.

He felt groggy. Even though he wasn't a morning person this was the worst that he felt.

He was terrified what Tom would do to him. He hoped that a miracle would accure and he would be saved.

He opened his eyes even though he knew that that wouldn't help any. And gave a start as he heard Tom's voice. "Ah you're awake. Good morning sunshine."

Draco wondered how Tom knew he was awke then realized that Tom probably saw him move. Draco tried to stay as still as possible. Not wanting Tom anywhere near him. But to no avail.

Draco could tell he was on a bed. He could also tell his arms were tied to the bedpost because he could feel them at a odd angle.

Draco felt Tom knelt down next to him on the left. Draco froze in fear at what Tom would do.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time." Draco heard Tom say to him. Then Tom took the duct tape off causing Draco to yelp in pain and shock.

Tom leaned forward and kissed Draco on the lips. Draco gasped in shock making Tom put his tongue in his mouth. Tom looked thrilled at kissing Draco making Draco even more scared as to what Tom was thinking of doing to him.

Tom put his hand on Draco's chest movng slightly to play with Draco's left nipple. Causing Draco to squirm in fear. But then as if in a dream recalled Harry when he had kissed him he had told him to keep squirming. Draco stopped instantly. Causing Tom to growl in frustation.

Tom moved off of Draco and slapped him on the cheek causing Draco to gasp in pain.

"Ah I see. You don't want to do it yet do you? Have you ever even have sex before?" Draco looked at him in horror and shook his head. Tom grinned evily.

Causing Draco to gulp. "Don't worry hun I won't hurt you." '_**Yet.' **_Tom thought.

A/N I know really short. But the next one will be longer. Promise. Do I really need to say it? Please R/R You know the little blue button. P.S. thank you so much everyone who has reviewed and put it on their favorite story.


	18. Chapter 18 calling numbers

A/N this is about what happened when Draco's parents found out that Draco was missiing. It takes place before Draco wakes up. I'm doing this chapter because people are wondering were Harry is.

Chapter 18: Calling numbers

The morning after Draco was taken was in complete chaos. Mrs. Malfoy immediately called Blaise thinking it had been late and Draco had just stayed there.

"Hello, the Zabini residence this is Blaise speaking." "Yes dear this is Mrs. Malfoy and I'm calling to talk to Draco."

The other line went silent for a while making Mrs. Malfoy nervous. _**'Crap.'**_ Blaise thought to himself worried. "Um, Draco isn't here." Mrs. Malfoy frowned worriedly and said "oh did he leave already?"

"Um, Draco didn't stay the night Ma'am." Blaise said thinking Tom did something to Draco.

The other line was silent for a while then Mrs. Malfoy said in a slightly hysteria voice "what time did he leave last night?"

"Around eleven thirty or so." Blaise said.

Mrs. Malfoy eyes went wide. _**'Anyone could have taken him! What were they thinking letting him walk home alone?' **_

"Did anyone take him home?" Mrs. Malfoy asked not wanting to rush into accusions. "Yes." Blaise said after a moments hesitation.

"Who?" "A new friend of ours." Blaise said playing it safe. "Do you know you're new friends number?" Mrs. Malfoy asked. _**'Maybe the person thought it was to late for them to walk and called his parents.'**_ Mrs. Malfoy thought.

"No sorry Mrs. Malfoy. Maybe Draco went home with him." "I was just thinking the same thing." Blaise winced slightly as he accidently said him.

"What's his name?" Mrs. Malfoy asked. "Harry Potter." Blaise said. "Thank you dear. "I'll let you go now." Mrs. Malfoy and Blaise said their good-bye's and hung up the phone.

"Mrs. Malfoy went to the new phone book and looked through the P's. There were four Potter's in the phone book.

At Blaise's house he was currently dialing Pansy's number. She answered after the third ring. "What is it?" Pansy asked sleepily.

"Pans. Dray is missing." Blaise said. That woke her up. "What! Are you sure? How do you know?" Pansy shrieked.

Blaise winced at the tone of her voice and said "Mrs. Malfoy called and said Dray didn't come home last night."

"oh gods." Pansy said in hysteria. "We should have kept a better eye on him."

"It would have happened sooner or later." Blaise said with a sigh. "Call Hermione will you? I'll call Ron."

"Right. See you in a few." Pansy said hanging up before Blaise could say anything. He quickly dialed Ron's number.

The three were quick in getting to Blaise's house. "So what's the plan?" Ron asked. Blaise opened his mouth to speak.

Mrs. Malfoy called the third Potter and hoped that it would be the one. "Hello?" A man's tired voice answered. "Yes this is Mrs. Malfoy and I was wondering if you had a son by the name of Harry becauase if you do then my son is friends with yours and I would like to speak with him."

"As a matter of fact I do have a son named Harry." The man answered. "Harry can you get down here please?" The man asked.


	19. Chapter 19 harry's history

Chapter 19: Harry's history

After Mrs. Malfoy talked to his dad he got the phone from him. He told her that he had left him at his house. This caused Mrs. Malfoy to panic.

James Potter got the phone once more to calm her down. They talked a little while longer then James hung up.

"It looks like Tom got to him." James told his son. _**'How dear Riddle kidnap his angel. He had no right to take his angel from him.**_

Harry was angry. Actually angry was a understatement furious was more like it. "Let me go with you." Harry said.

James was about to object but realized that his son would just find another way to go to the Malfoy's home. "Alright get ready." James said.

Harry nodded and left to go to his room. "Sirius! Get you're butt down here! We have a job to do."

Sirius had lived with them ever since Lily was killed in a car accident.

Flashback

Harry was five years old. Lily had gone to the store because they were out of milk and toilet paper. Sirius had been there hanging out and waiting for James.

Lily told Sirius that she was going to the store he said it was fine and he would look after Harry. Lily left, Sirius and Harry had no idea that that would be the last time they saw her alive.

She had been killed by a drunk driver. By what the police reported she had tried to swerve out of the way but it had been to late. She and the teenager in the other car was killed immediately.

Harry still remembered the funeral. Petunia had been there. She had taken a look at James and Harry and had screamed bloody murder at them, saying it was all there fault.

After the funeral they never saw Petunia again and Sirius moved in to help out. Harry would have nightmares all the time.

Sometimes Lily would live but James and Sirius would die. Other times they would all die and Harry would end up living on the streets.

Or worse in Petunia's home. Sirius and James blamed themselves never thinking that Harry would blame himself.

One day after James came home from work he had gone to his bedroom and started to cry. Sirius had been playing with Harry at the time. But he figured he should see what was up and went to the bedroom.

Not knowing that Harry had followed. Sirius sat down besides James and said "you need to stop beating yourselves up. Lily wouldn't want this. She would want you to live.

And frankly breathing isn't living, getting by isn't living. Doing things with Harry and me are living actually wanting to wake up in the morning that's what I call living. And being spontaneous that's what I call living. If Lily could become a ghost she would kick your butt all the way to Timbuktu and back."

"I miss her Siri." "We all miss her James. But missing her isn't going to bring her back. But if you live the life she can't then that's just as good." James smiled sadly. He got up and hugged Sirius.

Harry had been listening through the door. He had tears in his eyes. He hadn't realized that his daddy was feeling guilty. Sirius was right though. What they were doing wasn't living. Not by a long shot.

Harry remembered that things slowly started to get better. James quite his night job and worked when Harry was in school. Sirius started to help James in the dating world after two years passed.

The pep talk Sirius gave James helped Harry. He didn't feel as guilty and even started to smile again.

Harry thought of this as he got ready to go to the Malfoy's. Things sure have changed since then. Though it was bound to.

Harry was changing to. Draco was changing him. Slowly but surely. He acted different now. So different that James and Sirius had seen the change in him though they didn't say anything about it.

Harry left his bedroom to see that Sirius was already up and ready to go. They got in the car and left.

A/N I'm sorry if the story offended anyone in anyway. I put this up because car accidents happen often. Many innocents die. My mom when she was younger it was her birthday her friends wanted her to go with them she didn't go. Her friends were killed in a car accident. I thank God for her survival. Please when you drink stay were you are.


	20. Chapter 20 meeting the parents

Chapter 20: Meeting the parents

James, Sirius and Harry had gotten to the Malfoys at a record time; while still being in the same legal limit. Harry had wanted to meet Draco's parents but not like this.

Harry rushed out the door hardly before it stopped. Time was in essence after all. Harry knocked on the door. Lucius Malfoy opened the door. He was tall perhapes 6'4 and maybe 130 pounds give or take a few. he looked like he exercised often and he looked worn out. He also looked like Draco.

He had the same light blonde hair, same cheekbones, same eye color, and the same pale skin. Now however he looked even more pale.

"Narassica! The police are here." Narassica Malfoy came forward then. She was 5'8 roughly ``126 pounds give or take. She had blonde hair as well and blue eyes. Just like Lucius and Draco.

She also looked as if she had been crying recently.

"Come in. Come in." Narassica said her vioce hoarse.

James, Sirius and Harry moved inside. "Please sit down." She said pointing at the couches. Sirius and Harry did but James remained standing.

"I must call my boss. Hopefully he will bring others to help." James said.

Harry frowned he had yet told anyone that he had placed a tracking devise on Draco's neckless. Thinking that something like this would happen.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Mrs. Malfoy got up and answered it. Sirius followed. When you were dealing with Tom Riddle you could never be to careful.

When the people who had knocked came in the living room Harry was surprised though he really shouldn't be.

"Hey Blaise, Hermione, Pansy, Ron." Harry said.

"Hey Harry." Blaise and Hermione said. The other two nodded at him.

"What are you four doing here?" Lucius asked.

"Mrs. Malfoy called earlier and asked me if Draco was there I said no and we found out that he was missing." Blaise said. "We've come to help you guys to find Draco." He finished.

"Unless you have a video camera on him then I'm afraid you can't help." Sirius said.

The teanagers smirked.

"You have a video camera on him don't you?" Sirius asked with a grin.

"Yep. We sure do." Blaise said smirking.

"How?" Lucius asked.

"Have you noticed him wearing a neckless?" Hermione asked.

"Actually yes I have." Lucius said. Narassica nodded in agreement.

"Well we put a video camera on the neckless." Pansy said.

"Smart." Sirius said. The teanagers beamed.

"Okay I just got off the phone with Kingsley. He'll bring more people over." James said coming in the living room.

"What's going on here?" James asked.

"Well apparently these five put a video camera in Draco's neckless." Sirius said. "And listening devise." Ron chimed in.

"Real smart." Sirius said.

"That's not all." Harry said standing up. Everyone looked at him.

"I made some adjustments to it and I put a tracking devise on it as well."

"Damn these kids are geniuses." Sirius said.

"Alright son show us." James said.

"Do you guys have a computer or laptop?" Harry asked.

"We have both." Lucius said.

Show us." Harry said.

Lucius nodded and moved to the computer room. There a state of the arch computer and laptop was there.

"Nice." James committed. Not many people knew this about him but he was a computer nerd. He could hack into anything.

Lucius typed in the password on the laptop and allowed James and Harry to sit down.

Lucius was deep in thought. He rembered when Draco learned how to sit up, learned how to talk, learned how to walk, learned how to ride a bike with and without training wheels. He remembered when Draco had told them hestitantly that he was gay and how shocked he felt. Realizing however that being gay didn't change his love for his son.

He remembered when Draco felt at ease to bring a boy home. This was before the Cedric chaos.

He remembered so many things of what he and Draco did alone or with Narassica or Narassica having alone time with Draco. He remembered how he spoiled Draco rotten and he came out great and not spoiled despite Lucius and Narassica's consent spoiling of him.

Lucius sighed hoping that Draco was okay and Tom wasn't hurting him to bad.


	21. Chapter 21 getting close

Chapter 21: Getting close

Harry quickly wrote down what he needed down on the laptop. A picture of a small map appeared and a video of were Draco was also appeared.

Harry and the others couldn't see Draco's face because he was wearing the necklace but they could see Tom.

Tom was staring at Draco with such intensity that Harry was surprised that Draco didn't move away from the glaze.

But he figured that Draco was to afraid to move at all. Suddenly Tom stood up.

Harry saw the necklace was shaking and could only think that Draco was shaking because he was afraid.

"Baby. I'm getting impatient." They heard Tom say. Narassica and Lucius tensed knowing that Tom would hurt their son.

"Your so precious and innocent looking. It just thrills me to know that I will be your first." Tom said. Narassica and Lucius gasped in horror as everyone else watched in sickened silence.

"Quickly Harry." James said. "Find were he is." Harry nodded and typed something else were the map was.

A red dot appeared. It was blinking. It was several miles away from the Malfoy's mansion.

Harry jumped up startling everyone. He rushed out of the house his dad and Sirius calling for him. He ignored them.

He heard footsteps following him but ignored it. He ran to his dad's car and hopped in the front seat.

He had his drivers license and could now drive without a person eighteen in the passenger side.

He started to drive out when he heard a shout. "Stop!" Blaise yelled panting slightly.

He stopped and snapped"get in." Blaise got in the passenger side and Hermione and Pansy scrambled in the back seats.

James ran outside to stop his son from murdering that scumbag but it was too late. When he got outside they were already gone.

"Shit." James said. He pulled out his cell phone and called for backup. Feeling that they would need it no matter what went down.

Harry drove as fast as could without going over the speed limit. This was hard for him to do.

"What's the plan?" Ron asked.

"Kill Riddle." Harry said.

"As appealing as that plan is we can't. The law forbids it." Hermione said.

"Screw the law." Harry said. Ron and Blaise nodded in agreement.

"We need a plan. For all we know Draco is being." Hermione trailed off not being able to say it.

"I know. If you have a plan I'm all ears." Harry said.

"Well I do have one plan." Hermione said.

"I'm listening." Harry said.

A/N will they get to Draco in time? Will Harry or someone else hurt Tom? What about James and Sirius? Will they get there in time? Well the only way to find out is Review! So click the blue button and review


	22. Chapter 22 the fight

Chapter 22: The fight

A/N this has certain descriet types of sexual provision. Even though they don't have sex. If it still makes you uncomfortable then don't read. and slight swearing.

"Baby. I'm getting impatient." Tom said, making Draco start to shake in fear.

"Your so precious and innocent looking. It just thrills me that I will be your first." Draco let out a sob. He hadn't even realized that he had started to cry.

"Please. Tom don't." Draco begged as Tom moved from where he was sitting and moved closer to him. He was on the bed in minutes.

Draco raised his arms up to shield himselve and shuddered as Tom said "now baby. I don't want to have to tie you up again." Draco lowered his arm despite the fact that Draco wanted to punch him.

Tom leaned in to kiss Draco. Draco gasped in fear and Tom took that as a invitation to put his tounge in. Draco wanted to move as far away from Tom as possible but ouldn't because he figured that Tom would just hurt him worse.

Tom's hand played with Draco's nipples through his shirt. Draco gasped and wimpered. Tom smirked thinking it was because of araousle not thinking it was from fear.

Tom leaned in to kiss Draco's neck. "Please save me Harry." Draco thought to himself. Tom put his hand on Draco's thigh. Draco jerked not meaning to. Tom slapped him on the face, Draco wimpered.

Suddenly a loud siren was heard. Tom quickly jumped up making Draco almost fall off the bed. Even though the room was soundproof if anyone broke in or knocked on the door Tom had a system that would alert him immediatly.

Tom turned towards Draco and said "if you move from this bed you will be hurt. Dearly." Draco's eyes got wide and he shuddered not wanting Tom to hurt him even more than he knew he would.

Tom stopped the noise by moving to a screen and pressing a bunch of buttons. He moved up the steps grumbling to himself. He reached the front step and opened the door.

Wam! A fist connected to Tom's jaw. Tom fell backwards but caught himself just in time. He looked up with a snear on his face. Hary was looking at him and he looked pissed.

"You basterd." Harry said. "You better not have hurt him." Tom just sneared and said "what if I did?" Harry smirked suddenly and said "then I would do this."

Harry lunged at Tom. Tom fell on his back cursing colorfully. Tom grabbed Harry's hair and pulled. Harry yelped and punched him in the nose. Tom gasped in pain and tried to kick Harry; he missed.

Harry got off Tom and kicked at him. It hit Tom's knee. Tom yelped in pain and lunged himself at Harry. They rolled on the ground throwing punches and swearing.

Tom kicked Harry in the stomach making Harry groan in pain. He held his stomach as he fell to his knees. Tom smirked and rushed downstairs.

Draco heard hurried footsteps. He looked up and saw Tom coming down the stairs. Tom rushed quickly to a cabnet. He opened it and pulled a gun out. Draco gasped in horror as he saw the gun. It looked deadly. A/N I don't know anything about guns so you'll have to excuse me.

Draco gasped even more as Tom came towards him. Tom pushed Draco forward some and grabbed Draco by his hair; he yelped in pain, terror and confusion.

Tom placed the gun at the back of Draco's head waiting for Harry. Soon enough Harry came running downstairs.

Harry looked at Tom and Draco in horror. "You know Potter. This makes a nice little reunion." Tom saids smirking at Harry's look and Draco trembling.

A/N I know another cliff hanger. Please Review and tell me what you think. Okay?


	23. Chapter 23 things turn around not always

Chapter 23: Things turn around not always for the better

Harry's look of horror on his face slowly faded as his face became caculating and solem.

"Tom. You don't have to do this. I'm sure that you'll get a light sentence if you stop what your doing now."

Tom snears the gun hitting Draco's head; Draco wimpers. And says "what if I don't want to stop? I might want to keep going."

"Because Tom. You would have raped Draco already and killed him. Not caring that you would go to prison."

"Your right I would have." Tom says.

"So stop now. Maybe my dad can get you a really good lawer." Harry says.

"Maybe I don't want a lawer." Tom says.

"Then what do you want?" Harry asks.

"I want you to pay for what your dad did." Tom says.

There was surprise clearly written on Harry's face. "What?" Harry says.

"You don't know. Do you?" Tom says.

"No." Harry says momentarally forgetting about the plan.

"Typical." Tom mutters. "Your dad can't even be a man about it."

Harry was about to tell Tom off for saying such things but held his tounge.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asks trying to stay calm.

"Your dad killed my parents. And took away my brother." Tom says.

Draco's eyes widened and Harry gasped in surprise and shock.

"What are you talking about? He never shot anyone."

"That you know of." Tom says with a snear right back on his face.

"Your parents are dead?" Draco blurts out before he can stop himself. He was shocked. He had really like Tom's parents.

"Wait I thought you said that you and your parents moved here." Harry says.

"We did." Tom says.

"Your not making any sense here." Harry says.

"They're my adoptive parents." Tom says.

"I didn't know you had a brother." Harry says.

"Why would you." Tom begins but stops as his eyes widened, "you had me checked out didn't you?"

"You bet I did. I didn't trust you. And with good reason." Harry says.

"I'd watch my tone if I was you." Tom says.

"When your dad killed my parents my brother and I were sent to a orphanage and along the line we got seperated because a family wanted him and not both of us. But I told him it was okay and for him to go even though he didn't want to." Tom says.

"I had no idea that you had been adopted." The last time we saw each other was when we were four." Draco says nervously.

"Shortly after your vist my parents were killed and me and Regulas were sent to the orphanage." Tom says.

"What makes you think that my dad killed your parents?" Harry asks.

"When I was younger but older then when I finally was adopted aroung thirteen I hired a guy to see who killed my parents. And he told me it was your dad."

"What was the guys name?" Harry asks.

"You think I'm that stupid to tell you? Heck no." Tom says.

"You're right. That was stupid." Harry says.

"Can you please let Draco go? You can use me instead." Harry says causing Draco to gasp.

"How do I know that it isn't a scheme?" Tom asks.

"You don't know." Harry says. "But still I love Draco." Draco gasps that was the first time Harry said he loved him even though Draco had said it plenty of times before. He didn't mind though he knew Harry had a harder time showing emotions.

"And I know deep down you do too." Harry says.

Tom had a caculated look on his face. '**Either way he knew he would go to prison but if he killed Harry then his work would be complete and he could always kill himself before it was too late and the police came. Because he was sure that Draco's friends were outside just waiting to see what happened.'** Tom thought all of this in a matter of seconds.

"Oh very well." Tom says.

"You do know however that I am not an idiot and I will have you tied up. Right?" Tom asks.

Harry nods his head tensely. "What do you want me tied with?" Harry asked **that was a really weird question.'** Harry thought.

"There is rope in the cabnet." Tom says pointing to the long cabnet by the left side of the wall.

Harry nods and slowly makes his way to the cabnet and takes out the rope after getting the cabnet opened.

Harry walks back and hands the rope to Draco.

"Do you honestly think me for a fool?" Tom asks.

"Draco will tie you." Tom says.

Draco starts to shake not wanting to hurt Harry in anyway.

"It's fine Draco. Everything will be all right. Just do what Tom said. It's fine angel." Harry says this over and over until Draco's shaking stops. Draco lets out a shaky breath and reaches for the rope.

Tom yanks on Draco's hair making him yelp in pain. Harry glares at him before he can stop himself. Tom doesn't notice however or acts like he doesn't. "Don't move until you tell me beforehand that you are going to move." Tom hisses. Draco gulps and says "I'm sorry. I didn't know.". Draco is as white as a sheet afraid for Harry's life.

Draco quickly ties Harry's hands. Draco had thought that he should tie them losely but thought no he shouldn't because he might be safe but it would be Harry that would get hurt. Not knowing what Tom planned to use Harry for.

"All right. Go now, before I change my mind." Tom says to Draco pushing him away and quickly grabbing Harry so hard that Harry almost fell to the ground. He righted himself up however and the gun was placed on his head.

"Go angel it's all right." Harry says. Draco bites his lip not wanting Harry to get hurt but not wanting Tom to get angry with Draco for staying there.

Harry smiles as much as he can at the moment which isn't that much and makes shooing noises. "I love you angel." Harry says.

Draco's eyes shine with unshed tears as he says "I love you to." Draco takes a look at Harry and Tom the latter starting to get edgy and ran up the stairs.

Draco goes out the front room to the house when he hears frantic yelling. "Stop!" "Stop Blaise! It's Draco!" Pansy's loud shriek reaches Draco's ears. Draco feels warm air hit his face and looks to his left. Blaise had just swung a shovel at him! Blaise was panting and his arms were shaking.

"Oh my god Dray. I could have hit you. I'm so sorry." Blaise says. Draco didn't care about that he had to tell them what happened but every time he did so tears threatened to fall until it was just to much and he started to cry.

A/N I know that Regulas was Sirius's brother in the books however I figure that having a character already created would make my job so much better. And I don't want people leaving me reviews saying that Regulas was Sirius brother because I know this I just wrote it down. This is a AU Alternitive Universe and non magical universe. So everything is different then the original Harry Potter world.

A/N #2 You know how people say that this is the best system that we have? Legal wise I mean. But can't we as the people make it better? We elelect people for president, we vote for mayors and extra. Shouldn't we have a say about the system as well? The reason I ask is because I've been watching Nancy Grace and for those of you who don't know it's a show that talks about news but they actually make the news sound less dull. Well I heard on Nancy Grace tonight that a fifteen year old girl had been kidnapped by a guy that had tried to sexually assult her before and they haven't found her and the police being the idiots no offense to whoever works or knows somebody in the business because it may not be them well the police said the fifteen year old voluntarially went with the man who tried to sexually assult her! Why would the police believe this? If you can't consent to sex at fifteen then you can consent to going somewhere and like a fifteen year old or anyone for that matter would go with a person that was trying to rape them!

A/N #3 I am sick and tired how the police acctomactically think that someone is a runaway and how you have to wait to call twenty-four hours I'm not trying to be mean but they could be dead by that time and you wasted precious time! We need to change this if you have any ideas please tell me leave me a review or message me.


	24. Chapter 24 Non negotiable

Yes yes yes! Does a happy dance. I finally got over 50 reviews. Great job for taking the time to review and thanks so much. A special shout out goes to Kitty Tokyo Uzumki who is a frequent reviwer thanks so much to everyone! And thank you for all that have posted this in their favorite story and extra. Now what you've all been waiting for. The next installment of Harry's angel!

Chapter 24: Non Negotiable

Harry sighed in relief as Draco ran upstairs. **'At least he won't be hurt now.' **Harry thought. He was slightly afraid of what Tom was going to do to him. Who wouldn't be? But he did the right thing. He sacrificed himself for Draco. If there was a right way of being killed that would be it.

Tom jerked Harry backwards causing Harry to bite his lip so he wouldn't yell out in pain. Tom sat at the end of the bed forcing Harry to pratically sit on Tom's lap.

Tom pushed Harry down in disgust the gun pointing at Harry's head upward. Harry sat with his knees crossed.

"I'm sure that we can negociate something in order for you to not go to prison for a long time." Harry said.

"This right here is non negotiable." Tom said.

"If you kill me you won't have a hostage." Harry said.

"I know that I will go to prison either way so it doesn't really matter." Tom said.

Harry lapsed into silence thinking of a way to get out of this mess.

Suddenly a phone rung. Tom looked surprise but realized that it was more than likely the negoeator.

Tom got up forcing Harry on his feet and together they walked to a small dresser. Tom moved Harry slightly away from the dresser still having a firm hold on him and opened the first drawer.

Tom reached inside and got out his cell phone. He opened the cell phone and put it to his ear.

"Hello." Tom said.

"Hello. . I'm Amelia Bones and I am the negotiator for the hostage cases in England."

"Wow. What a job. Do you want a medal?" Tom said with a eye roll.

Amelia bit her lip to keep from yelling at the fool.

"No. Mr. Riddle. What I want is to find a safe way to get you want you want without anyone getting hurt." Amelia said.

"I'm so sure that you don't want me hurt." Tom said rolling his eyes again. **'imbecilles the lot of them. Thinking that I'd believe that."**

"If you are done then I am done speaking to you. Goodbye." Tom said hanging up the phone.

"No wait." Amelia said. But it was too late. Tom had already hung up the phone. **'Damn.'** Amelia thought. How was she and Kingsley going to get Harry out now?

"What happened?" James asked. James, Sirius, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, Kingsley and Amelia had all came a few seconds after Draco had told his friends what had happened.

Mrs. Malfoy was hugging Draco close as if she would never let him go again. Draco had his head burried in his mum's chest. He had stopped crying a little while ago but he was still shaking violently.

Blaise, Pansy, Hermione and Ron were standing besides Mr. Malfoy and Kingsley. Mr. Malfoy's face was still white but the color that he had lost was slowly coming back to him since he knew that his son was safe.


	25. Chapter 25 talking it out

Chapter 25: Talking it out

Harry frowned trying to find a way to get out of this mess. Even though he scarified himself for Draco; it didn't mean that he wanted to die.

He now knew that Tom parents had been killed. If he was believed by his own father (Harry's). Tom and his younger brother Regulas were sent to a orphanage when the deaths of their parents happened at age four.

Somewhere along the line Tom and Regulas got separated. Forcing Regulas to go to somebody's home because they had adopted him and leaving Tom behind.

Harry couldn't believe this but he was actually feeling sorry for Tom. It was obvious that he had had a rough life. That happened to a lot of kids who were sent to fosters homes than forgotten.

'The economy sucks.' Harry thought to himself. And it was true; there was so many things wrong with the government because nobody tried to change it. And if they did try to change it they didn't succeed.

"Tom, look. You've had a rough life I understand that. What I don't understand is why you are doing this. I understand it's probably payback for my father for what he did to you; and even though I don't like it I understand. The thing I don't understand is why you won't let anyone help you." Harry said.

"Because they will either A: kill me. Or B: send me to prison. And if I die I want to die at my own hands, so to speak." Tom said.

"If you stop this now and tell them why you're doing this in the first place then I'm sure that they'll let you off as gently as possible." Harry said.

Tom snorted in disbelieve. "You honestly expect me to believe that garbage?"

Harry sighed. He knew it was quite possible that he would be killed by Tom. He wouldn't go down without a fight though. Harry smiled bitterly; the one time he told Draco he loved him was when it was something horrible happening.

Harry bit his lower lip. He had to get out of here. The question was how? How was he getting out of here and how was he getting out of here alive?

Harry wished he had spent more time with his father and Sirius. They meant everything to him. But since he found out that Tom was here and falling in love with Draco. And making sure that Draco didn't get hurt by Tom he had been busy and hadn't spent much time with either of them.

And it didn't help that his father worked a lot. And lately Sirius had been going out with a bunch of women.

Harry also wished that he could say good-bye to Draco just in case he didn't make it. It sucked not knowing if he'd life or not. He wished for a lot of things in life that hadn't happened because of one thing or another.

Nobody has a perfect life. Sure there might be things that are good or really good in your life but it either hadn't always been that way or something happened to you when you were younger or older. Everyone pays for there sins sooner or later after all.

Suddenly a red light went off. Tom cursed colorfully. He got up dragged Harry up and proceeded to the little machine that allowed him to stop the noise.

As before he hit a bunch of buttons on the little machine and not like before pressed a blue button. A video camera came in view of outside.


	26. Chapter 26 disaster is approaching

Chapter 26: Disaster is approaching

James Potter ran his fingers through his hair tiredly. His son was still with the psychopath that was Tom Riddle.

James was beyond worried for his son, especially because he had to kill Tom Riddke's parents when the boy was just four years old. He figured that was the reason he was keeping Harry for revenge.

He hadn't wanted to kill Riddle's parents but he had had no choice in the matter. Riddle's parents were killers and thieves.

He remembered the day as if it had been yesterday; mostly because he had never killed anyone before or since then.

And because of that James had gone to a therapist for the longest time because he had felt so guilty for what he had done.

Luckily he felt he didn't need the therapist anymore after a year had passed but unfortunately that year was when Lily was killed in the car accident and so James went back.

He had stopped going after Sirius had said that inspirational speech. Because Sirius had been right, he hadn't been living. Sure he was there and he was breathing but like Sirius had said that wasn't living.

James sighed and looked at Sirius who happened to be passing. There was other police officer at the ransom sight now.

Draco looked paler than usual and was shaking though not as badly as before. Draco was sitting between his parents on a police car.

Blaise, Hermione, Ron and Pansy didn't look so well either. They were pale and were apparently whispering something together.

Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy's uncle and Lucius Malfoy's friend was there. Lucius had called him after Amelia Bones had talked to Tom. Speaking of Amelia Bones; she was talking to Kingsley Shacklebolt who looked as if he was getting the chewing out of a life time.

Draco was thinking of a way to get through to Tom. He had to make Tom see to reason, what he was doing was wrong and could more than likely would hurt somebody, most importantly Harry.

'**Harry.' **Draco thought. He had saved him and now was going through only God knew what. He couldn't take the thought of Tom hurting Harry.

Harry had sacrificed himself for Draco and the least Draco could do was try to save him. Draco frowned wondering if his plan would work, though he knew nobody would like it. But it was better than the disaster that was bound to come.

Draco walked up to Amelia Bones the ransom negotiator, his friends stopped talking and Sirius stopped passing.

"Draco where are you going?" His mother asked in a worried voice.

"Don't worry mother. It'll be all right." Draco said turning around and smiling at her.


	27. Chapter 27 negotian time again

Chapter 27: Negation time again

"No absolutely not." Amelia Bones said.

"Please. Maybe he'll listen to me." Draco pleaded.

"He kidnapped you! If he had had it his way he would have killed you!" Amelia shouted at him.

"But he didn't." Draco pointed out. "He could have killed me at any time but he didn't; and if he's as heartless as you say he is than why didn't he kill me? Even when Harry allowed himself to be taken for my safety he could have killed me." Draco said in an annoyingly correct way.

"I'm the negotiator. This means I get people out of rough jams." Amelia said.

"He hung up." Severus said flatly. "You should really go back to negotiation school or wherever it is where you learned to negotiate." Severus said.

Amelia bit her lip to keep the things she wanted to say in. It wouldn't do any good if she lost her cool in front of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"All right. All right." Amelia said; "you can do it."

"No. Not going to happen." Narassica Malfoy said getting down from the police car that she and her husband had been sitting on.

"I will not allow my baby to get hurt." She said.

"Mrs. Malfoy I can't imagine the pain and horror that you felt when Draco was taken but he might be Harry's only chance." Amelia said.

"Mrs. Malfoy. Please, Draco won't get hurt he said that Tom was in the basement. Your son isn't going there all he's doing is calling Tom again. Please Mrs. Malfoy." James pleaded with her.

"Narassica. If there is a way to bring back Harry then I think we should allow Draco to do it. And Mr. Potter and Miss. Bones are right; he isn't going to go in the house again so he can't get hurt." Lucius said.

"Please Mother. Let me do this." Draco said.

Narassica bit her lower lip but nodded hesitatingly

Draco ran up to hug her. After a few seconds he let go and said "ok let's do this."

A/N Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with school. I have a test I need to do tomorrow so I don't know when the next chapter will be. Please leave a review. And thank you for all of you that have.


	28. Chapter 28leveling with a mad man

Chapter 28: Leveling with a mad man

Draco took a deep breath and called Tom's number. It rang three times, Draco thought that Tom wasn't going to answer when he did.

"What do you want? I'm a little busy you know. Destroying lives making . people's lives miserable." Tom said in a annoyed tone.

"Tom listen to me. I'm sorry for not loving you like you love me. I love you just not in a romatintic way. Please Tom. You can't honestly say that you want to do this." Draco said.

"Draco." Tom said surprise in his voice. A second later Tom's voice was cold. "I don't give a damn about you anymore. You're nothing to me just like your little friend." Tom said and as if to prove a point Tom kicked Harry which made him groan in pain.

"Tom, please. If you really don't care about me you would have killed me no matter what. You wouldn't have let Harry talk you into letting me go. You probably would have kept the both of us." Draco said.

"I want to know why you let me go if you hate me so much." Draco said.

Tom was quiet on the other line for a couple of seconds. But finally he spoke again. "Truth be told I don't hate you. I never really did even when you told me you didn't love me. What I'm really doing this for is revenge off of Harry's dad for making my life a living hell." Tom said.

"Why did you kidnap me then?" Draco asked.

"It was a ruse. I knew that Potter would do anything he could to help you even if that meant that he would get captured." Tom explained.

Draco was silent trying to think this all over. "Tom Harry doesn't deserve this. He didn't tale your parents away. Or your brother, you need to stop this before it gets out of hand." Draco pleaded.

"I can't. I started this and I have to end it." Tom said his voice a little softer now.

"End it. Please Tom don't." Draco cried out. Fearing for Harry's safety.

"Bye Draco." Tom said he hung up the cell phone.

Draco stared at the cell phone for a little while in shock he then closed the cell phone.

Everyone was silent they had heard both of the conversations. No one liked it at all.

"What are we going to do?" Sirius asked in frustration. "We can't just stand here and do nothing."

"I don't know Pads. I just don't know." James said sighing and looking defeated.

The next minute they heard gunfire. "Harry!" James cried in anguish. "Draco, wait!" His father called to him as he ran into the house.

A/N I know you probably want to kill me leaving a cliff hanger like this. Please review though.


	29. Chapter 29 All right

Chapter 29: All right

"Harry!" Draco cried out as he ran inside the house. "Harry!" He cried again not wanting to see the impossible but knowing that he had too.

He was in the living room. After Tom had told him that the basement was sound proof he figured they were either in the living room or the kitchen.

And sure enough they were in the living room. Draco gasped in shock. Harry was completely uninjured, he didn't have a scratch on him. But Tom on the other hand…

It was too awful for words. Tom had killed himself. There was blood everywhere. His blood. Draco had thought that Tom had meant that he was going to kill Harry. But apparently that hadn't been the case.

Harry's hands and feet were tied. Tom likely made Harry think he was going to kill him. Draco could see that Harry was shaking Hard.

"Harry." Draco said softly. Willing himself away from Tom's bloody body. Draco went to Harry who was by a chair.

Harry wasn't responding. _**'Must have gone into shock.'**_ Draco thought as he crouched down besides Harry.

Draco gently placed a hand on Harry's shoulder making Harry jump in surprise. Harry turned around as best as he could to face Draco.

Harry's eyes were wild he was defiantly in shock. It was really no surprise really even though it was someone that he hated he was surprised that Tom had killed himself.

"Harry. It's ok. Everything's going to be all right." Draco said soothingly talking to him like he was a child.

"Draco." Harry choked out. "I couldn't stop him. I thought he was going to kill me but he killed himself. I didn't know what he had planned… I..I." Harry was babbling. That wasn't good.

"Harry its okay. Tom made his decision. It wasn't your fault. It's fine." Draco said calmly; well as calmly as he could anyway.

Harry nodded uncertainly, "here let me help you." Draco said untying Harry's hands.

"Harry!" Draco and Harry looked at each other as they heard James Potter's voice. "Harry where are you?" He asked in panic.

"We're in here." Draco called out to him.

"Thank God." James cried in obvious relief as he looked at Harry. "James where is he?" Sirius voice shook.

"In here." James said as he helped Draco take off the rope around Harry's feet.

"Oh my." Sirius muttered looking at Tom. He shook his head and went to Harry. "Thank goodness you're okay." Sirius said.

"Yeah you're really lucky. It could have ended worse." James said shuddering as he got the last bit of rope off of Harry's feet.

Draco had already got Harry's hands untied and was rubbing them gently in case they were starting to get numb.

"Harry? Are you ok?" James questioned finally getting the rope off of Harry's feet.

"Yeah I'm fine." Harry said getting up. He stumbled and would have fallen if Sirius hadn't of caught him.

"Thanks Siri." Harry said.

"No problem." Sirius said grinning as he gently sat Harry on the chair. "You just need to take it easy for a little bit." He said.

"I should tell the others that everything's fine in here." James said. But he turned around and looked at Tom. "Or as fine as possible " He corrected himself.

James hugged Harry as if he'd never let go. But he did and walked out of the living room.

A/N sorry its been a couple days since my last update. Things have been hectic. Please review. Oh and please read my other story's. There might be something that interest you.


	30. Chapter 30 Relief and medical attention

Chapter 30: Relief and Medical attention

Sirius and the others watched James leave. It was quite after he left no one felt the need to talk. Sirius moved Harry off of the chair and sat on it himself placing Harry on his lap.

He had been so afaid that Harry had been hurt or worse killed and he was so relieved to find Harry okay; a little shaken but ok.

Draco didn't know how to act around Harry. He was so happy that Harry was alive but he didn't want to spook Harry after what he saw happen. Draco sat down on the armrest and slowly reached Harry's hand hoping that it wouldn't startle him.

Harry looked at his hand when he felt Draco put his own hand over his and smiled at Draco. Draco smiled back uncertantly at him. Harry's smile went away a little bit _**'So he doesn't know how to act around me then uh?" **_Harry thought to himself not that he could blame him. After what had happend he wouldn't have known how to treat that person either.

They all looked up as they heard footsteps come in the living room. The Malfoy's, James, Severus, Kingsley and Amelia, Blaise, Hermione, Ron, and Pansy were all there which made the living room making it feel crowded.

"Draco are you all right?" Severus asked.

"I'm fine Uncle." Draco said with a smile.

"How about you Mister Potter are you all right?" Amelia Bones asked.

"I'm fine." Harry said softly.

It was obvious that no one believed it. Harry might not be hurt on the outside but seeing someone die no matter who it was was nasty business and could mess a person up in the worse way imaginable.

"Even so I believe that it would be best if we take you and Mister Malfoy to the Hospital." Amelia Bones said. The grown -ups looked as though they agreed with her but Harry, Draco and for some odd reason Blaise didn't like the idea.

"Do we have to?" Draco asked.

"Yes." Amelia said shortly.

"You have both been through a tramatic experence and I think you should go just be on the save side." Amelia said.

Harry and Draco were to tired to argue but Blaise wasn't.

"Why do they have to go? Can't they just go home?" Blaise asked.

His friends and the Malfoy parents looked at him in surprise.

"Blaise you don't have to go if you don't want to. Its them that has to go." Hermione said frowning slightly wondering why Blaise didn't want to go to the hospital.

"No way!" Blaise said. "They're my friends who just went through something dreadful I'm going with them." Blaise said.

"Ok then." Hermione said smiling at Harry and Draco then turned to leave.

"I'll call for more back up while you two are gone." Kingsley told James and Sirius.

They both nodded in agreement to that.

Draco got up from the armrest and waited for Harry to get up too follow him out. Harry surprised Draco by taking his hand and holding it,. Draco smiled a real smile at Harry who smiled back lovingly at him.

Everyone got in their respectful cars and Harry and Draco's friends sat with the Malfoy's and Severus. James and the Malfoys thought it would be good for them to sit with one another so they got in the car with James and Sirius. And they all drove to the hospital.

A/N I am so sorry for not updating for a good while. There is no excuse for it. I am so sorry. Please review though.


	31. Chapter 31 The hospital

Chapter 31: The Hospital

Everyone made it to the hospital in record time. Except that is for Severus; a person had been dreadfully slow while driving so it took him five minutes longer than the others to get to the hospital.

"Come on everyone lets get inside before it gets dark." Narassica Malfoy said.

"Coming dear." Lucius Malfoy said. Everyone but Blaise followed the Malfoy's towards the hospital.

Pansy stopped walking as she realized that Blaise wasn't following them.

"Blaise? What's wrong?" Pansy asked in concern.

"Nothing." Blaise muttered but he didn't move.

"Its obviously something if you won't even move." Ron said.

"What I meant was nothing you need to know." Blaise said.

Pansy looked at Blaise in surprise. "Something is troubling you and if you'd just tell us what it is then maybe we can help."

"You can't help me." Blaise muttered.

"Why can't we?" Draco asked letting go of Harry's hand and walking towards Blaise until he was standing in front of him.

"No one else can." Blaise said.

"Blaise you're our friend we'll do anything to help." Draco said. Everyone else nodded in agreement even Harry.

"It's stupid you'll laugh at me." Blaise said.

"If its something that stresses you out and you don't like it then we won't laugh." Draco said reassuringly.

"Well I'm afraid of elevators." Blaise said.

"I'm sorry Blaise but I didn't hear you." Pansy said.

"I'm afraid of hospitals." Blaise said loudly.

"Afraid of.." Pansy trailed off realizing that he was serious.

"You're serious aren't you?" Pansy asked.

"Yes." Blaise said blushing slightly.

"That makes sense now." Pansy muttered.

"Explain." Harry said.

"Well two years ago I went to California to visit a family member of mine. I went with my parents and Blaise well my cousin who's a boy got in a accident and we had to take him to the hospital and well Blaise made what I thought to be at the time a big deal about going. But he didn't even go inside the hospital he just waited in the car." Pansy said.

"I never told you guys because I was afraid you would all think of me as weak." Blaise said.

"Oh please I'm afraid of spiders." Ron said "you all know that and I wasn't afraid of telling you."

"I know but this is a stupid fear." Blaise said.

"Blaise everyone is afraid of something. No matter what it is. Rather it is logical illogical." Draco said smiling at him.

"Thanks you guys." Blaise said smiling looking relieved

"No problem. Do you know why you fear elevators?" Harry asked.

"When I was five my mom took me to a check up. It was raining thundering and lighting really bad. We were in an elevator and it broke down. It took about four hours to get fixed. Ever since then I've been afraid of any were that has a elevator." Blaise said

"At least you have a reason to be afraid of them; some people are afraid of something for no apparent reason." Harry said.

"True." Blaise said.

"And besides we won't even go in the elevator and as long as we don't then I'm sure that you'll be ok." Draco said.

"All right I'll come in." Blaise said smiling slightly.

"Let's go." James said smiling at his son and his son's friends.

A/N sorry not really a chapter of what's going to happen. I just felt that not that many people treat Blaise and Pansy well so I decided to put more emotion in Blaise's character. Please review.


	32. Chapter 32 Check ups and old faces

A/N Someone was confused when I wrote down that Blaise was afraid of elevators. They weren't sure if I meant he was afraid of hospitals or elevators. Well he's afraid of both since the problem started at a hospital but he is more afraid of being stuck in a elevator than being stuck in the hospital. I hope that clears things up and if anyone has any questions about the fic just let me know.

Chapter 32: Check ups and meeting old faces

James and Lucius went up to the recipients desk to fill out the forms that they needed to fill out. Everyone else went to find a place to sit down.

Pansy unfortunately for her sat down by a elder looking man who was in the middle of a coughing fit. She scooted away from him and almost sat on Blaise's lap.

Pansy blushed slightly and apologized. She moved to a empty seat by Mrs. Malfoy. They waited for what seemed like a hour but in reality was only about ten minutes.

"Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy." A young looking woman said.

Harry and Draco stood up as well as James, Lucius, Narassica, and Sirius.

"The doctor will see you now." The young woman said.

'_**No really.'**_ Lucius thought with distain.

They were escorted by the young nurse to a empty room. Harry, Draco and Narassica sat down on the three empty seats.

"What seams to be the problem here?" A elderly looking man said coming in the room.

"My son and Lucius Malfoy's here James pointed out Lucius and continued to speak "were in a traumatic experience and I would like to make sure that they are both ok."

"Very well can one of you sit down over there and we can see if anything is indeed wrong." The doctor said.

Harry got up and sat down on the hospital like bed. The doctor did a bunch of different things to Harry checked his heart rate and everything.

"Well your son's heart is still beating rather fast but I am sure that it will subside here shortly." The doctor said.

"Now can you come up here?" the doctor asked Draco.

Draco did so and the doctor said the same thing.

"All right then you can leave now." The doctor said a little while later.

"And they don't need anything?" James asked.

"Nothing." The doctor reassured James.

James and everyone else looked relieved. They all went towards the waiting room.

They walked in the waiting room and Sirius gasped loudly as he saw a familiar face getting the forms.

"Remus Lupin?" Sirius said in surprise.

A/N Sorry if it seems a little rushed I don't fear the hospital I hate it and seeing how many times I've been in there well there's a reason I hate it. Anyway please review.


	33. Chapter 33 old acquaintances and old fee

Chapter 4: Old acquaintances and old feelings

Remus turned around as he heard a familiar voice say his name. He saw someone that he had never expected to see again and needless to say it shocked him.

"Sirius?" Remus said in shock.

"Remus wow you look great." Sirius said suddenly looking uncomfortable.

"Thanks so do you." Remus said and then blushed slightly.

"How do you know Professor Lupin?" Harry asked confused.

"Um we dated in the past." Sirius admitted.

"Oh." Harry said surprised that Sirius had dated his Professor but not surprised that he had dated a man. He had known since he was eleven that Sirius was bi.

"How have you been?" Sirius asked.

"Good been sick so I just got medicine." Remus said.

"Oh sorry to hear that." Sirius said.

"Yeah it happens especially in this weather." Remus said.

"Yeah." Sirius said because frankly he didn't know what to say. He hadn't seen Remus in five years and to see him all of a sudden it surprised him.

"So what have you been doing lately?" Remus asked.

"Not much just been helping raising Harry." Sirius said.

"Oh so your Harry's..?" Remus asked unsure of what to call him.

"Godfather." Sirius said.

"Oh I guess I didn't realize that you were a godfather," Remu said.

"Its fine I don't think I told you and if I did it was a long time ago." Sirius sasid.

"True." Remus said.

"Um I think that we should head outside so that they can talk more privately." James said.

"We're in a hospital it can't really be private." Blaise said.

"Come on Mr. Potter is right lets go." Hermione said grabbing Ron's hand.

As everyone else went outside Sirius sighed and said "Remus I am so sorry that I broke up with you."

A/N Please review!


	34. Chapter 34 Guity feelings and love

Chapter 34:Guilty feelings and love

"What?" Remus asked startled.

"I"m sorry that I broke up with you. I never met to do it I just didn't want you to get hurt." Sirius said.

"So to not hurt me you broke up with me?" Remus asked confused.

"No!" "I mean yes, I mean; dang it I don't know how to explain it." Sirius said.

"Start at the beginning." Remus suggested.

"Well my mother and father hate anything ane everything that don't fit in their perfect little world and having a bisexual son wasn't part of their world." Sirius began.

"Anyway mum went nuts when she found out I was gay. She found out thanks to a ex -boyfriend of mine that took the break -up pretty hard and thought telling mum was a great way to get even with me." Sirius said laughing darkly..

"My dad also went crazy. He would at times be perfectly quite not saying a word and the next minute yelling his head off. Mum was the worst though, all she did was yell. Yell at me saying what a freak I was how disgusted she was of me and ashamed that I was her son."

"My gods." Remus said in shock. His parents freaked out at first but they eventually realized that it couldn't be helped and they loved him for who he was.

"Yeah anyway I decided I didn't care about what mum or dad thought of me and went on with my own life." Sirius said. "Unfortunally mum made my life a living hell and that's putting it nicely. Mum would call me on my cell just to yell at me."

"A few months after that bull I left the house I just couldn't take it anymore. I would have left sooner but I had no job or a place to live." "I managed to get a job and went a place that was pretty cheap which basically means it sucked."

"Mum continued calling on my cell just to annoy me which worked. After a couple weeks I met you and a good while longer then that we dated as you know." At Remus nod he continued.

"About a month into the relationship mum found out we were dating and I have no idea how even to this day. Mum started threatening me leaving creepier then normal messages on my cell so I got the cell phone changed." Sirius said.

"I thought you said you got it changed because you kept putting the wrong numbers in the cell." Remus said feeling like a idiot now.

"Sorry for lying to you." Sirius said softly.

"Anyway mum somehow managed to find out where I lived. She left crazy notes and other things in the house as well saynig if I didn't break up with you that you'd be sorry." Sirius said.

Remus's eyes widened at that remembering that his car windows all got smashed.

"Is she the one who broke my car windows?" Remus asked.

"Yeah." Sirius said. "Mum told me that something would happen that no -one would like if I didn't break up with you. I thought about going to James to tell him but I decided not to now though, I wish I did."

"After several more incidents with mum I couldn't take it anymore and I was really afraid that she would try to hurt you so I broke up with you. Something that I regret to this day." Sirius finished.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" Remus asked after several minutes or so of silence.

"I was afraid that you would think my whole family as crazy including me." Sirius admitted.

"But I already knew you were crazy." Remus said with a grin.

Sirius rolled his eyes but he looked relieved. "So do you forgive me?" He asked.

"Now that I know why you broke up with me instead of not just telling me why to begin with yeah I do." Remus said grinning.

"Great!" Sirius said happily. "Please don't get mad but could we try dating again since my parents are both dead?" Sirius asked giving his best puppy dog pout which really worked for him for some odd reason.

"I don't see why not it could give us time to catch up." Remus said smiling.

"Great what's your cell phone number? Or is it the same? So we can give each other more information when the time comes." Sirius said.

Remus told him his cell phone number and Sirius gave Remus his as well.

"Call you later?" Sirius asked grinning.

"Of course." Remus said blushing slightly.

"Great seeing you again really Siri." Remus said.

"You to Remmy." Sirius said.

"Bye." They both said together and walked out the hospital together.

A/N Please review. I am so sorry for not updating forever please forgive me! I've just been working on my other fics that you should read (Hint hint) and other stuff as well.


	35. Chapter 35 having a good time

Chapter 35:Having a good time.

"No no, don't!" Draco cried tears in his eyes.

"Don't!" Draco cried out again as Harry tickled him. Draco gasped for breath trying to get away from Harry and tickle him at the same time.

"Oh no you don't!" Harry said pinning Draco on Draco's couch and tickling his sides.

"I give I give!" Draco cried out gasping.

"You're no fun." Harry pouted letting go of Draco almost causing him to fall off the couch but luckily Harry caught him in time.

Unbeknown to them Lucius and Narassica Malfoy was watching them. After hearing their son's frantic shouts they had rushed towards the door and came inside the living room without Draco's and Harry's notice.

Once seeing that their son was okay they left and went back to the kitchen where they had been before they heard the cries.

"I'm so happy that Draco found someone." Narassica said smiling grabbing a coffee cup and pouring freshly made coffee.

"So amd I," Lucius Malfoy admitted. "Harry's good for Draco just like Draco is good for Harry."

"You're right they do compliment each other nicely." Narrasica said sighing softly after she had taken a drink of her coffee.

"Just like we did for each other at that age." Lucius said smiling in rememberence.

"If my memory serves me correctly I didn't like you at all at first," Narrasica said smiling.

"True but in the end I won you over." Lucius said smirking.

"That you did," Narassica said.

"Now look at us, a still loving marrage, a wonderful son. What more can a man ask for?" Lucius said.

"Indeed." Narassica said love clearly in her eyes.

In the living room.

"That was painful." Draco muttered rubbing his poor sides.

"Oh come on you got to admit it was funny," Harry said smirking at Draco.

"For you maybe." Draco said though Harry could tell he wasn't upset.

"If it wasn't funny for you then why'd you laugh?" Harry asked.

"You were tickling me!" Draco exclaimed. "Plus I am very sensitive in that spot."

Draco paled as he looked at Harry's smirking face. "Why did I tell you that?" Draco muttered.

"Maybe because you secretly like being tickled?" Harry said.

Draco knowing what Harry was going to do jumped off of the couch as Harry was about to pounce at him.

"Come here!" Harry shouted at Draco.

"If I wanted to I would have stayed not run away!" Draco shouted going out the living room door.

"Oh no you don't." Harry said tackling Draco's feet.

"Umph," Draco muttered as he and Harry went down. Draco scrambled up but Harry had a good hold on him. Harry tickled Draco's legs since he couldn't get his sides right then.

"Stop!" Draco gasped trying to keep from laughing. Draco kicked at Harry making sure not to hit Harry's face.

The kick got Harry's shoulder and he grunted slightly letting go of Draco.

Draco quickly got up and tackled Harry before he could do anything about it.

"Stop that!" Harry shouted as Draco got on Harry's stomach and tickled him.

"What's going on here?" Lucius Malfoy asked though he didn't sound angry if anything he sounded amused.

Draco quickly got up from Harry blushing feriously. Draco grabbed Harry's hand and helped pull him up. "Thanks," Harry muttered.

"You're welcome," Draco said still blushing feriously. "Sorry dad we didn't mean to get so loud."

Lucius chuckled and said "It's quite all right there, what where you doing though? A tickling match?" He asked.

"Yes sir," Harry said.

"Please Harry, call me either Mister Malfoy or heck even Lucius I think you deserve it." Lucius said smiling at him.

"Thank you Mister Malfoy." Harry said smiling a little.

Draco's blush was gently fading away when Lucius asked "would you like to stay for dinner Harry?"

"Sure, I'd have to asked my dad though." Harry said.

"Of course," Lucius said.

A/N Please review, Sorry for the wait I've been busy at school and I've been writing chapters for my other stories as well. Next chapter Dinner with the Malfoys, that should be interstnig.

A/N # 2 just in case anyone was interested this chapter happened two days after the whole kidnapping, suicide, meeting a old lover


	36. Chapter 36 Dinner with the Malfoy's

Chapter 36: Dinner time at the Malfoy's

Lucius had gone back to the kitchen to tell Narassica that Harry would be staying for dinner; he figured that James Potter would allow it.

"Oh that's wonderful! We can get to know him more." Narassica said smiling.

Lucius rolled his eyes and said "we don't really need to ask him a whole bunch of questions about his life do we?"

Narassica blinked in surprise; normally it was Lucius that wanted to know about Draco's friends or boyfriends albeit the fact the fact that Draco had only had one boyfriend. They had of course broken up but Draco had never told them why they had broken up.

"We can just ask him a couple of questions, I think questioning about rather or not he has good intentions with our son is out of the question seeing as what happened with Tom." Narassica said frowning at the thought of Tom Riddle.

"True but the life of somebody else's is no one's business but their own." Lucius said.

"I know I just want to ask a couple questions; like where is he from, and so on." Narassica said.

"I suppose there is no harm in that." Lucius said nodding his head in agreement.

Different settings;

"I suppose I should call dad and ask him if I'm allowed to stay for dinner." Harry told Draco.

"I suppose so." Draco said smiling.

"I'll call him on the cell." Harry said going back to the living room where he had placed his cell phone at.

Draco sat down on the couch and watched Harry as he dialed his home phone number.

"Hey Sirius is dad home?" Harry asked as the home phone picked up on the second ring.

"Ok can you ask him if I can stay for dinner at the Malfoy's then?" Harry asked.

"Thanks Siri. Call me back to tell me what he says ok?" Harry asked.

"Love you too, bye." Harry said hanging up the cell phone.

"Dad wasn't home but Sirius was going to call him and ask him." Harry said.

"Wonder where he is." Draco asked.

"No idea." Harry said shrugging.

Narassica came in as Harry was sitting down with Draco on the couch.

"So did you ask your dad if you could stay for dinner?" Narassica asked smiling.

"He wasn't home but Sirius was going to call him and ask him." Harry said.

"All right then. Do you want anything to drink? Or something to tie you over?" Narassica asked.

"I'm fine thanks." Harry said.

"Ok then if you want anything help yourselves." Narassica said going out the living room door.

"So do you…" Harry was caught off by his cell phone ringing.

"Hey dad." Harry said.

"So I can stay? Great thanks." Harry said. "I'll ask love you, yeah bye." He added hanging up the phone.

"Ask what?" Draco asked.

"Ask if one of your parents can take me home when we're done eating." Harry said.

"Wonder what's he's doing that he wants mum and dad to take you home." Draco said.

"I don't know he didn't say." Harry said frowning. "But if it was anything important he'd tell me.

"True." Draco said he started to say something more when Harry leaned into kiss him.

Draco's words were drowned out by his and Harry's moans.

"That's not fair." Draco panted a few seconds later when they pulled apart.

"Who ever said I was fair?" Harry asked kissing him once more.

"I suppose your right but I can be unfair too." Draco said as the pulled away once more.

"I better tell your parents that I'm allowed to stay and ask if they can take me home." Harry said standing up.

"Ok." Draco said. "I think I'll get something to drink I'm a little thirsty."

"I wonder why." Harry said smirking.

"Shut up." Draco said blushing slightly.

Harry and Draco walked into the kitchen and only saw Narassica Malfoy there.

"Hello you two, Lucius went to his study he'll be down in a bit." Narassica said stirring sauce in a pan.

"Mm that smells good what are we having?" Draco asked opening the refrigerator and getting bottled water.

"Oh I just figured that we'd have some spaghetti." Narassica said. "So can you stay over?" She asked Harry.

"Yeah my dad called back and said it ws ok, but he was wondering if one f you could take me home." Harry said.

"That's fine dear." Narassica said smiling. "The spaghetti should be ready soon if you two want to wash up go ahead."

"Thanks mum." Draco said. Draco went to the kitchen sink to wash his hands and Harry went to the bathroom to was his.

"You aren't going to embarrass him with questions are you?" Draco asked suddenly.

"No of course not whatever gave you that idea?" Narassica asked but she was blushing slightly.

"Mum I don't want you too scare him off." Draco said.

"Me? Scare him off? Parish the thought." Narassica said. "Don't worry dear I won't ask him too much questions."

"All right then." Draco said rubbing his hands clean with a paper towel.

A/N Please review. I know I said er wrote that this would be the dinner with Malfoy's but the next chapter will be. I just noticed that it was really long.


	37. Chapter 37 James worries

Chapter 3 : James worries

While Harry was at the Malfoy's James had been else where.

James drove towards a old church. While Lily had been alive James, Lily and Harry had gone to church on Sunday mornings but, after Lily had died James hadn't had the heart to go to church anymore and even when Sirius had that little speech of his James had wanted to go but he was always busy or thought he was too busy in going. But now after all these years he was finally going.

The church session was over however there was still a couple of people there sitting quitely. James sat down towards the center of the left side and laid his head down on his folded hands.

'Lily I'm sorry that I haven't come to talk to you in a while but I was afraid to come to church again. Afraid that people would look at me sympathetically and say I'm so sorry about what happened to your wife. And you know ae well as I did thatI didn't need that espicially not Harry.'

'I thought I was going to lose him. When he confronted Tom Riddle after he had kidnapped Draco Malfoy I seriously thought I was going to lose him.'

'For the longest time I was afraid that I was losing him just not in the dying sense of the world. Harry's a great kid he is, it's just that he used to get in a bunch of trouble at school and out of school. I was at my wits end with him I really was.' 'And I'm happy that he meant someone like Draco Malfoy he's a good kid. Happy that he got out of that disaster ok.'

'Sirius is dating a Professor by the name of Remus Lupin, they had dated years before but obviously broke up. They just saw each other rather recently and are dating again. I'm glad Sirius deserves someone that would put up with him.' James thought smiling a little.

'Harry and Draco have been dating for a good while now. And I'm happy for the both of them I am it's just that I feel sort of lonely. I don't mean to be but when I see all of the happy couples I get jealous.'

Maybe It's time to start dating I don't know. I mean I tried dating a couple years or so after you died it just didn't feel right. And I know you'd want me to be happy but I don't know if I could be happy with someone else I really don't.'

'Maybe I'll wait for the opputunity to arise and then see what happens? I know you wouldn't be mad if I started dating but I don't know if I really want to even if I do feel jealous of other couples.'

'I'm so confused I don't know what to do.' 'I wish I didn't have to worry about dating but it would be nice to at least try the dating game once more. Maybe you could help by giving me a sign or something? You know like what woman you think would make me happy, just don't make her out to be a fifty year old something lady please.' James thought almost laughing but remembering where he was.

'I don't know what to do about dating maybe I'll think about it. Well I should probably leave Harry will probably want him to pick him up. I love you and I miss you Lily," James said sighing slightly and getting off of the seat.

As James walks out of the church his cell phone rings. 'I forgot to put the cell phone on viberate!' James thought to himself happy that it hadn't gone off while he had been in church.

James got out his cell phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Yeah James? Harry wants to know if he can stay for dinner at the Malfoy's." Sirius said.

A/N Please review, Since we know what the answer will be there's no point in saying the rest lol.


End file.
